The Benefits of Making Love
by Parent12D
Summary: Fearing that their lives would split them apart, Andrew feels stressed and fogged by this, but he and his wife Alex decided on making love together one night and grew closer together than ever before, having real sex as some changes will be occurring with the two of them as a result, most of them happen to be benefits of making love together. Rated M for the lemon sex scene.
1. The Night of Getting Laid

**Hello there readers! I have here for you, the "bonus" story for Totally Spies that you've been waiting for!**

 **Now here are some notices for you all before the story starts:**

 **First off, let me just say that the development of this story was a long way coming and I was serious when I said I'd do it eventually in the future.**

 **Also, take notice of the word bonus in quotation marks; the reason for that is because...well this may as well not be a bonus story any longer. The reason for this is because I really want to plan a revival for this series. My motive for this is simply from the fact that I really missed doing stories for this series, and I had no idea how much of an impact this series had on me when writing these stories until this point. Adding on to this is the fact that I've been watching episodes of this series lately and I've come up with ideas for this series as a result.**

 **Another thing, unlike my previous stories, this story is rated M, which is a first time I'm doing an M rated story, and it's for a good reason. There's at least a good lemon in this story and unlike previous stories where the lemon being blocked from readers was played for laughs, this story will really show the lemon scene to the readers.**

 **As far as whom the lemon is focused on for this chapter, its on Andrew and Alex, and they are in their early 30s, and this takes place with them after meeting their past selves from 'Into the Future'.**

 **With the summary for this story, it's essentially about how Andrew fears that his life as a whole could potentially get between his love life with his wife Alex, and he worries that it could get in the way and cause them to break apart and with nothing ever being the same as a result. When Alex is informed of this courtesy of Andrew, she then has the perfect idea to keep that from happening, by making love, or in other words, having sex. They have real sex and they get a lot of enjoyment from it and certain events that occur afterwards live up to the name of the story. They grow closer together in the aftermath from it.**

 **Before I forget, this will be a multi-chaptered story, if you are all wondering.**

 **Lastly, I'm going to be taking my time with updating this story, essentially to see how many people will favorite, follow or review this story, along with the fact that I wonder if any of you actually missed the stories I did for this series, and I have some other stuff I need to do too, include making one shot stories for the series again, and other tasks too.**

 **Well enough with this large author's note, let's get this story started. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Outside of Andrew and Chaosky, all characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS- 8:45 pm:**

"Whew, what a busy day," The 31 year old man known as Andrew wiped his forehead. "Who would have thought doing overtime hours would have been so exhausting…"

From looking at the 31 year old man, one could see that he had slightly longer hair, a manlier figure with his chest being at an average buff rate, and he had gotten taller too. He was living in the house that his caretaker Chaosky said they would move into the day that he got married to the love of his life; Alex. He currently lived with his wife, and his caretaker, and also his two other friends Sam and Clover. Robert, another friend of his also occasionally stays with them, but it was solemn, seeing that he was frequently busy with himself.

Andrew had read a note on the fridge that was from Chaosky, saying that he was with Sam doing something very important, as the man wondered if it had to do with the surprise Sam was planning for Chaosky. It also said that Clover was out with Robert for the night, and most likely won't be back until late night. Andrew assumed that Alex was still out doing important business, so for the moment; he was home alone, as he went back into the living room to sit down on the couch.

It has also been a couple of weeks since the gang from the past ended up encountering the gang from the future via time machine from WOOHP (or World Organization of Human Protection); the place that the five former spies once worked for. Andrew was glad that there was no time paradox, and that meant one less thing to be stressed out about. However, there was something else that was bothering him instead lately.

As he turned on the TV and unsuccessfully found something interesting on, Andrew was thinking about how his life with working and such might be interfering with his life with his wife Alex; and he felt some drastic concerns about that too.

 _I wonder if my work life and my life in general might interfere with my marriage with Alex._ Andrew thought to himself. _I fear that this might end up breaking us apart, and then nothing will_ _ **ever**_ _be the same between us…_

It was known that Andrew always had abandonment issues, due to the death of his parents that happened all those many years ago, but there was something about losing his wife from stress and his work life that really left him in a fog and he was really feeling depressed about it. He knows that he and Alex are never splitting apart, but could that possibly not be the case in this instance? Alex would _never_ split away from Andrew, would she?

Sighing in depression, Andrew continued to watch TV and watch something that really wasn't interesting at all…

* * *

A good few minutes later, the front door was heard being unlocked as Andrew heard this. Coming into the house was none other than Alex, who was shown to be a 30 year old woman, with the dark tan skin, her slightly longer brunette hair, and her freckles placed underneath her eyes.

"Hello, I'm home," Alex called out, hoping someone would respond. Fortunately, her wonderful husband looked over and called back to her.

"Hey honey," Andrew called out to her. "You're finally home?!"

"That I am baby," Alex said as she entered the living room and approached her husband, who got up from the couch. Alex was shown to have grown into a very beautiful woman with a attractive figure, and a sizable bust and bum to go with it. Andrew loved this woman to death, and he was glad that he got to marry her before someone took her away from him. Andrew was thrilled to see her.

"I'm glad you're finally home," Andrew admitted, which got Alex to smile; even thought they were in their early 30s, Alex was still the sweet and bubbly girl she was all those years ago, and Andrew was still adorable when it came to interacting with Alex and he was such a sweet man too.

"I'm glad that I'm home too," Alex had that bubbly smile on her face again, which Andrew took notice of; even when Andrew was seemingly depressed about something, minor or otherwise, seeing the bubbly smile of his wife always put him in a good mood, so he ended up smiling warmingly as a result. Being in a embrace, the married couple French kissed for a moment or so, letting their tongues wrap around each other in a dance that they enjoyed for a long time. Once they separated their mouths, they stayed in an embrace as Andrew then asked.

"So you had a good day today honey," Andrew asked her.

"Oh it was good sweetie," Alex started gushing like old times. "I got to help these cute animals that needed help. I even got to help these precious and adorable bunnies today."

"Looks like you had a wonderful day from the sound of it," Andrew giggled at how she gushed at that.

"You bet I did Andy," Alex smiled. "How was your day today?"

"Well, it was…good," Andrew thought of an honest answer. "I did have to spend some overtime hours with something, but aside from that, it was…just average."

"I see," Alex said. "Well I'm glad to be home."

"Me too."

After breaking from the embrace, a question entered Alex's head as she then asked.

"Hey love?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where are the others?"

"Oh well Chaosky is with Sam checking out something really important," Andrew explained. "And Clover is out with her 'Robby Poo' and most likely won't be back until sometime late tonight."

"Ah, okay," Alex didn't seemed bothered by it, knowing they had stuff to take care of too.

"By the way, I had already eaten dinner," Andrew admitted.

"Me too."

They stared at each other for a few minutes or so, smiling until Andrew recalled what has been making him upset and stressed out. He then started frowning as he then sighed, sitting back onto the couch in anguish. Alex took notice of this and figured out that something was wrong with her husband. Gaining a concerned look, Alex felt the need to ask the appropriate question.

"What's wrong dear," Alex asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Andrew had expected this question from Alex, and he knew it would come eventually and that he would have to explain to her. Taking a deep breath, Andrew began to speak.

"Well hon, there's…just been something that has been leaving me upset lately…" Andrew started.

"What's been making you upset sweetie," Alex sat on the couch next to Andrew and got close to him. "Did something bad happen to you today?"

"No, nothing bad happened to me today," Andrew then reiterated. "It's just that…well, I've been afraid that our work lives and lives in general may come between us."

Alex was shocked that he would say something like that, as she then said."

"Andrew, why would you say something like that," Alex questioned. "There's nothing that could come between us."

"I know, but…I've just been afraid that the stress I've been going through along with our lives outside of this house and such could interfere with our marriage, and it could result in us splitting apart," Andrew continued, sounding sad. "I'm really nervous that I could lose you through the interference of work and other such related topics. That has been doing a large amount of numbers on me lately, and I don't know what I should do. The last thing that I'd like to have happen is to lose you due to circumstance that could pop up between us at any time. That is precisely what I'm afraid of."

Andrew sighed as he finished speaking, with Alex feeling bad for her husband; she always knew Andrew had severe mental problems since she first met him 15 years ago when he and Chaosky first moved into Beverly Hills, and the thought of losing his wife to unfortunate circumstance really would leave Andrew under so much pressure. Placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, she then cooed.

"Oh sweetie, don't think like that, I couldn't leave you, no matter what could happened to either of us," Alex assured him. "After all, I love you so much dearie."

"I know, and I love you so much too baby cakes," Andrew smiled briefly before frowning. "Still, I don't know how I can feel better about this if it _does_ get in the way of us being together."

Alex really had a sympathetic look on her face as she started thinking to herself.

 _Poor Andrew..._ She thought. _One can only feel bad for what he is going through, and I perfectly understand how he would feel about this, seeing that I would feel the same way too if I were to lose my wonderful husband. What should we do to assure that the two of us are close to each other and that_ _ **nothing**_ _will ever split us apart?_

After thinking for a few minutes, Alex then realized one thing, they were in their early 30s, with Andrew and Alex being 31 and 30 respectively and that they were grownups and they weren't teenagers anymore. Perhaps now would be the best time to finally do what she always wanted to do with her husband for the longest time, and now since they were adults, there was nothing that could go wrong with having some **fun** together.

After thinking it over for a couple of moments, Alex then started to speak.

"Honey, I think I have the perfect solution to make sure nothing gets between us."

This got Andrew curious, as he then decided to ask.

"What idea do you have in mind love?" Andrew questioned.

It was then Alex started working up a very seductive smile on her face as she was grinning; Andrew had seen that grin several times in the past, and being with Alex for a long time, he knew that she must have a great idea.

 _Oh man, she's giving that grin again…_ Andrew started sweating. _That must mean that she has something big planned for the two of us…_

It was then Alex rested her hand on his lap and spoke suggestively.

"I think now would be the perfect time for us to have some **fun** together."

Andrew noticed the way she said 'fun' like that, and that meant one thing.

"You…" Andrew was started to blush heavily as sweat was coming down rapidly. "You want us to…?"

"Yes darling, I feel like making love with you baby," Alex grinned as she showed her beautiful eyes that were half-lidded to her husband, showing just how much she wants to have sex with him. "And since we're adults now, I think its time for us to have some real sex together."

Andrew knew this day would come, where he and Alex would end up having some real sex together. He felt a bulge form in his pants as his member started to stir at the thought of making love with Alex. After gulping from the thought, Andrew then spoke.

"Uh yeah, I would love that Allie," Andrew stuttered in an awkward manner. "I would love to finally have some real sex with you baby."

Alex took notice at how he was stuttering in an awkward, yet goofy manner, and she giggled cutely as a result. Even though her husband was more of a man than he was years ago, he was still the same old goofy and fun loving guy that she remembered and had grown to love with all her heart.

"Oh Andrew, you're still the same old charming cute guy I've grown to love from all those years ago," Alex admitted.

"I take that as a compliment darling," Andrew grinned seductively at that.

"Anyway, don't you think we should take this to our room?" She asked.

"Good idea baby," Andrew agreed. "Just in case the others could potentially see us making out in the living room and we don't want that."

"So it's official," She said. "Shall we start making love in our bedroom?"

"Sure," Andrew turned off the TV and got off the couch. "Just give me a good few minutes to get ready for some fun with you."

"Okay," Alex nodded at this. "I should get myself ready for making love with you too dear."

"Alright, see you in a few," Andrew walked into a particular room.

"You got it sweet cheeks!"

The two went into separate rooms for a few before they could be ready to have real sex where the real fun could finally begin between them…

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER:**

It was now 9:20 pm, as Andrew was in the bedroom he shares with Alex, all ready to have some sex with her. He was simply wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his chest was shown, and by the looks of it, it made him look even more like a man. He was waiting patiently for his wife to come into the room to make out with him, wondering what she was going to wear tonight.

 _I wonder what Alex will be wearing before we get started…_ Andrew questioned himself in his thoughts. _I bet it's going to be something remarkably beautiful, not to mention sexy…_

Andrew kept thinking about what Alex would be wearing for a good few minutes or so, when suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, it creaked opened and Alex popped her head in through the creak.

"Hey dear, may I come in?" She asked him.

"You certainly may baby," Andrew gave her the approval.

Alex opened the door and came in, closing it behind her and Andrew got a good look at what she was wearing, and what he saw left him jaw struck. Alex was wearing a mesmerizing dark blue night gown with thin shoulder straps on both sides, and her skin was revealing and her breasts were almost revealed through it. Even though the bust wasn't completely exposed, Andrew took notice on how she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her night gown, and because of that, Andrew could see her nipples poking right through the fabric of the gown. Andrew was lost for words while Alex then decided to ask him.

"Well Andrew, what do you think?"

Andrew shook his head as he then remarked.

"Well baby doll, you look…really beautiful, not to mention gorgeous and sexy." He admitted through blushing heavily.

"Awe thank you sweetie," Alex giggled as she noticed his bare chest. "Honey, your chest is looking as hot as ever."

"I've been told that before," Andrew joked teasingly. "God, this is going to be so much fun Alex."

"I know Andy, I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Me too,"

Alex then approached Andrew as she got onto the bed right next to Andrew as they both lied down onto the bed, getting themselves warmed up before starting. Being this close to his wife whose skin was highly revealing to the point where he could almost see her bust had caused his dick to stir and it started to get hard, making Andrew feel a strong need to make out with the lady that was with him right now. Alex noticed this as she then smirked.

"Andrew, you didn't tell me we were going camping before having sex," Alex joked in a teasing manner. "Did you just pitch a tent in your boxers sweetie, or is _that_ what I think it is?"

"Oh it's what you think it is dear," Andrew grinned seductively. "The tension hasn't started between us yet, and somehow the anticipation has caused me to gain an erection. My dick is really starting to feel hard and you have something to do with it baby."

"Well it looks like I am capable of turning you on and getting you in the right mood Romeo."

"Only you baby doll."

They laughed together as a result when suddenly; a memory came to Alex's mind as this reminded her of something.

"Hey hon," She started to ask. "Do you remember the time we got stuck together by that adhesive stuff from a mission we went on?"

Andrew was taken aback by the question as he then asked.

"Uh yeah, I remember that," Andrew said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well sweetie pie, even though being stuck with you like that caused us complications with doing our personal stuff and even though it happened all so suddenly," Alex then admitted. "I really did find your dick to be very _hot_ and _saucy._ "

This caused Andrew's dick to get even harder as he blushed and sweat profusely.

"Guh uh, thanks for that dear," Andrew said through gulping. "Even though it was a crazy day that time, I really found your breasts to be as beautiful as I thought they'd be…"

It was Alex's turn to blush heavily, since the tension in the air was really getting high at this point.

"Gee uh, thanks for that comment dear," Alex stated.

"Besides, that wasn't the only time you saw my dick briefly," Andrew grinned. "There was the time I was taking a shower, I got out and you got a slight glimpse of my nude body, and then there was the time where I was sleepwalking."

"Right, I remember both of those instances too," Alex recalled them.

"Uh huh."

They were just begging to begin with making love as Alex saw Andrew's dick all erect and hard as she wanted to see it again.

"Hey Andy," Alex started. "Could you show me your…uh, your dick?"

Andrew knew that this was the time to start the fun. After gulping, he then said.

"Sure babe, let me take off my boxers."

Alex was hyped as Andrew took off his boxers and Alex got a good look at his member, and went wide eyed as a result; his penis was looking really thick and hard, and big to an extent. She really wanted his D right there, right now.

"Wow Andrew," Alex said in awe. "Your dick is so big and thick."

Andrew looked down and saw that she was right.

"It is isn't it," He remarked while motioning to his member immediately afterward. "Well don't leave me hanging babe, help yourself."

"You…you want me to…?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "I'm referring to _that_ baby cakes."

Alex nodded as she then got onto her knees and her head was hovering right over Andrew's erection as her husband was lying flat on the bed, waiting for Alex to do what he was hoping she'd do. Closing her eyes, Alex leaned her head towards his member, slowly opening her mouth and then in a matter of minutes, she then latched her lips onto the tip of his erection, and before you know it, she then started sucking on his member; evidently giving him a blowjob.

"That's it honey," Andrew moaned in pleasure, gripping his hands onto Alex's head. "Just like that."

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned through sucking his erection with pleasure. "This is so good babe! I'm enjoying this!"

"I'm enjoying this too love," Andrew spoke. "God, this feels so good!"

"Mhmm," Alex agreed.

Andrew started to thrust his member in Alex's mouth as she started bobbing her head with Andrew's hands on both sides of her head, as this lasted for several minutes, with both sides letting out very _very_ pleasurable moans in the process.

* * *

Eventually, Andrew was starting to reach his peak as he was now reaching the point he's been waiting for. He then let out a moan as he then warned Alex.

"Alex honey, I'm cumming!"

"But sweetie you're already here." Alex said through sucking his cock.

"No babe, I mean I'm about to shoot some white thick gooey stuff right into your mouth, meaning I'm about to cum," Andrew reiterated to his wife. "So get ready for this babe!"

"I'm always ready for you Romeo!"

In a matter of second, Andrew let out an orgasm and right then and there, Andrew then came right into Alex's mouth as the thick white gooey stuff was launch from his dick right into her mouth as she then got a taste of it for herself. After letting out an orgasmic sigh of relief and a pleasurable moan, Andrew saw Alex still sucking on his member as she has yet to have swallowed his gooey cum.

"Babe, are you going to be able to handle my cum," Andrew asked with concern that she may not like it.

Alex nodded as she then went and gulped down his cum slowly but surely. Once she was done, she detached herself from his dick and Andrew saw that she had a very lustful grin on her face.

"Oh Andrew, that was so awesome," Alex said with a lustful tone. "Your cum wasn't bad at all. A little salty, but it was good nonetheless, and gooey too."

"Well I'm glad that you could handle it," Andrew grinned.

"Yup," Alex then saw Andrew's dick was still leaking white stuff. "Andy, you still have white stuff on your member."

"Oh," Andrew saw it for himself.

"I'll get it for you honey," Alex leaned down and started licking the remains of the cum like how a cat would lick milk from a milk bowl. Eventually, Alex licked it clean and she swallowed what she got into her mouth. Andrew really enjoyed that, and he felt like he needed to return the favor somehow.

"Babe, that felt awesome," Andrew said. "And I really should repay you somehow."

"How do you plan on doing that sweet cheeks?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh, is…is it alright if I can…" Andrew hesitated with asking. "…see your breasts?"

Alex was shocked and blushed from that comment. Nonetheless, she knew that this moment would come and that she would have to do it eventually.

"Sure, just let me take off my nightgown," Alex then went and lifted her nightgown over her head as Andrew then saw what he wanted to see afterwards. He grew wide eyed as her breasts were as hot as he thought, with the nipples exposed and all that and he noticed that her pussy right at her crotch was exposed too, but he was focused on her bust and was drooling with excitement.

"Oh baby," Andrew said with awe. "That looks hot!"

"Hehehehe, I'm glad you feel that way love," Alex giggled as she then climbed onto the bed. "Well, would you like to test them out?"

"Oh man, I thought you'd never ask, Allie." Andrew grinned wildly with a hint of lust in his eyes.

Alex then climbed up onto Andrew again, this time her breast were right over his head as she then laid flat down onto Andrew as Andrew then lifted his head and leaned it towards one of her exposed breasts and started sucking on one of the nipples, in a manner similar to breastfeeding. Needless to say, both of them were enjoying this.

"Oh sweetie," Alex moaned as she rolled onto her back, with Andrew now on top of her as his wife wrapped her arms around Andrew as he continued sucking on the nipple. "This feels so good!"

"Mmmm, I love this baby," Andrew said through sucking her breasts. "I love this so much."

"I do too!" Alex grinned and moaned. "Damn, this feels so good Andy!"

"I know!"

This went on for several minutes as Andrew moved onto her other nipple, getting some enjoyment from sucking on it. Alex was feeling so much tension, to the point where she felt her pussy reaching its point too.

"Hey Romeo, my pussy is about to do the same thing your dick did," Alex warned him.

"You're about to cum love," Andrew told her as he detached his mouth from her breast.

"Alright just letting you know sweetie pie, so get ready!"

"I'm all over it baby doll," Andrew then went and attached his mouth to her pussy and sucked on it, getting Alex to moan in pleasure some more and then she then let out an orgasmic squeal and she shot her hot cum into his mouth afterwards. Andrew was prepared for this as he felt the cum hit his mouth and then slowly proceeded to swallow it as a result. Once he slowly gulped down the stuff that hit his mouth, he removed his mouth from her pussy and then grinned seductively as Alex then asked in concern.

"Andrew, I didn't infect you, did I," She asked. "If so, I'm sorry that I did that!"

"You, ahem…didn't infect me love," Andrew informed her. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"So did you like my stuff?"

"Oh yes," Andrew nodded. "It was sweet and milky like I was hoping it'd be; it was as sweet as you Allie."

"Awe," Alex blushed. "Thank you Andy."

"Don't mention it babe,"

They both lied on the bed for a couple of minutes, their bodies completely naked and entirely exposed in all areas. It was shown that Alex's pussy was leaking the white stuff as Andrew and Alex took notice of this.

"Oh, my pussy is still leaking cum," Alex said.

"Please, allow me to do the honor, my love," Andrew said with a faux deep seductive voice as he then proceeded to lick her pussy and cleaned it off until it was entirely cleaned off, which Andrew swallowed it all.

"Thanks for that dear,"

"Don't mention it Allie."

* * *

They spent the next minute thinking as they were hoping that it was time for the final part.

"Andy, are you ready for the final part?" Alex questioned.

"Well I think my dick is still hard enough from foreplay," Andrew motioned to his still thickened member. "And I'm pretty sure your pussy wants to do it too."

"Uh huh," Alex nodded.

"So, shall we get started?"

"You bet."

Alex then lied down onto the bed and then Andrew climbed up on top of her and positioned his dick right above her vagina.

"You ready for this hon?" Andrew asked.

"I'm ready when you are babe." Alex gave him the signal.

"Okay, here I go,"

Andrew slowly inserted his member into Alex's pussy, and before you know it, his dick had entered her vagina as they both let out very loud pleasurably moans.

"Oh Andrew…This…this feels so…" Alex moaned while trying to find the right term.

"Yes it is Alex," Andrew moaned too. "Now let's do this!"

"I'm ready."

Andrew then started thrusting his member in her pussy as they continued to let out pleasurable moans, enjoying this sexual intercourse. Alex had her hands on Andrew's back while Andrew used his hands to gently massage her exposed breasts while they were having sex on screen. This went on for several minutes or so.

"Alex, this isn't hurting you is it?" Andrew asked with concern, not wanting to hurt his wife.

"No Andrew, I'm good," Alex informed him. "Thanks for your concern though sweetie."

"Anytime love,"

They continued hacking away as they were enjoying the sexual intercourse.

* * *

Eventually, the both of them finally reach their respective peaks as they feel themselves about to give way at any minute.

"Andrew," Alex gasped in an erotic manner. "I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too Alex," Andrew moaned in a similar manner. "Get ready for it!"

"You too," Alex grinned. "Fill my hot pussy with your juicy cum!"

"You got it love!"

The moment that was said did they let out loud orgasmic groans of both pleasure and lust, and before you know it, Andrew had came inside of Alex, and Alex came all over Andrew's member, as it was the best feeling they had ever felt in their entire lives, and this had officially brought them closer together than ever before. Eventually, the two of them separated as they were started to pant heavily, their bodies covered in sweat and white stuff that came from having sex together. Needless to say, the two of them had a glow emitting between them, as the intercourse they engaged in brought up a whole new meaning of love that the two shared between each other.

* * *

After this went on for a few minutes, the two started regaining themselves and spoke.

"Andrew, that was the best feeling I have ever felt in my entire life," Alex remarked. "That felt so good!"

"That was the best thing I ever felt in my life too Allie," Andrew admitted. "God that felt so hot!"

"I know right babe," Alex said while smirking. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then started French kissing again, their tongues wrapping around each others like old times as they did this for several moments before stopping, but still embracing each other.

"Andrew, I'm starting to feel tired," Alex admitted.

"Same here babe," Andrew said. "Making love has made me exhaustion, but now I feel closer to you than ever before."

"I feel closer to you too sweetie pie," Alex said. "I'm glad we finally got to do it."

"I'm glad as well," Andrew grinned. "I'm also happy that I'm going to be sleeping with a beautiful pussy tonight, one that I'm happily married to."

Alex giggled as she understood what Andrew was referring to, the aftermath of having sex left them in a daze; a rather enjoyable one at that.

"Well I'm happy that I'm sleeping with you too, my handsome, hunky, and sexy, wonderful husband." Alex grinned happily. "I'm happy that we're married Andy."

"I'm happy that we're married too Alex," Andrew said. "Now let's turn in for the night, I'm feeling pretty exhausted after the busy day I had today."

"I couldn't agree more sweetie pie," Alex agreed as Andrew went over to turn the lights off, as he and his wife were planning on turning in for the night. "Hope you sleep well tonight Andrew."

"Same to you too Alex," Andrew climbed into bed, wearing his boxers as Alex was wearing her night gown again as they went under the covers and they got comfy. "And babe?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Andrew thanked her. "For doing that with me; I really did need that."

"You're welcome, and I needed it too," Alex said. "I couldn't of anyone better to lose my virginity to than to you Andrew."

"Same to you love," Andrew agreed. ""I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too honey."

Andrew and Alex then went and did one last romantic French kiss with the tongues and such before they then decided to close their eyes and go to sleep.

"Well goodnight Alex," Andrew said. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex said in return. "Love you babe."

"Love you too sweetie."

They then closed their eyes and passed out slowly but surely, as they were sleeping together like the married couple that they are, having had a ton of fun with their sexual activity they just got into, as it had brought them closer together than ever before. Little do they know that there were going to be some changes coming as a result of their sexual intercourse, and they were for the better too, and it would most likely benefit the two of them forever…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, AND HERE YOU GO! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND YOU ACTUALLY ENJOYED THE LEMON I DID, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I EVER DID ONE ON SCREEN!**

 **NOW AS I SAID EARLIER, I'M GOING TO TAKE MY TIME WITH UPDATING THIS STORY, SINCE I WANT TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL FAVORITE, FOLLOW OR EVEN REVIEW THIS STORY, AND I ALSO DON'T FEEL LIKE RUSHING THROUGH THIS STORY EITHER! I DO HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND.**

 **HERE'S A FACT FOR YOU; THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY CONTAINED A REFERENCE TO BORIS YELTSIN'S STORY THAT HE DID FOR THE SERIES; AS SHORT AS IT WAS, I DECIDED TO MAKE A REFERENCE TO THAT ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU CAUGHT THE REFERENCE!**

 **ANYWAY, IN THE NEXT FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, ANDREW AND ALEX GO THROUGH SOME SERIOUS CHANGES, ESPECIALLY THE LATTER AS THE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE THEY WENT THROUGH IS GOING TO BRING SOME BENEFITS TO THE TWO, SEEING THAT THEY ARE EVEN CLOSER TOGETHER THAN EVER BEFORE, AND THE POSSIBILITY OF A FAMILY MEMBER BEING FORMED COULD BE IN THE WORKS! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT, YOU'LL HAVE TO TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE LEMON THAT WAS CONTAINED!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE, I DO HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY WHEN IT GETS MORE UPDATES, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Guess Who's Pregnant?

**Alright now readers, here is part two to this story called 'The Benefits of Making Love'!**

 **Now something that I have noticed about this story since I started it about 2 weeks ago is that even though this story has gotten very little favorites, followers and reviews, it has gotten a little bit of a cult following, seeing that there is at least over 100 views right. I do hope that can change from here on out as this story continues from here on out!**

 **Anyway, you all remember the sex scene that happened previously where Andrew and Alex had real sex and got laid together through sexual intercourse, right? Well in this chapter, some rather big news comes up from that night and how Alex is experiencing certain mood changes, requires Andrew's help more than ever, and her cravings for certain food, and they find out what is going on with Alex, and let's just say that Andrew is overjoyed when he is told the big news courtesy of Alex. The title of the chapter should be a dead giveaway, but if you're still confused as to who it is, you'll have to find out for yourself!**

 **So what's going on with Alex? How did having real sex with Andrew change her in more ways than one? What is the news that Alex finds out about herself, and how big is it anyway? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS (THE FOLLOWING MORNING):**

It was a brand new day in Beverly Hills, and at the house of the gang that we are know all too well, we see our favorite married couple; Andrew and Alex having gotten up, with the former being in a far chirpier mood than he was previously, judging by how happy he sounded when he greeted the others and his wife Alex, who had that bubbly smile on her face; the real sex that they had last night really did him some wonders, so it shouldn't be surprising to see Andrew in a far happier mood, although the others had no idea that the married couple got laid and had sexual intercourse last night…at least they hadn't figured it out yet, while they had suspicious looks on their faces, wondering how Andrew got into a very happy mood.

"You know guys," Sam spoke her opinion first while Andrew was talking to his wife. "I'm starting to notice that Andrew is happier than he normally is…"

"A little _too_ happy if you ask me," Clover stated.

"Yah," Robert, who was right next to his girlfriend nodded. "Not to mention his wife Alex is also in a good mood."

"I've noticed that too," Chaosky looked suspicious as he then got the couple's attention. "Hey Andrew, did you have a good night last night."

"Oh you bet Chaosky," Andrew chirped, drinking his coffee. "It was the best night I ever had."

"Is that so," Chaosky grinned with suspicion. "And how about you Alex, how was your night?"

"Oh it was awesome Chaosky, I loved every moment of it," Alex beamed with that bubbly smile on her face. "I think that the love between Andrew and I has gotten far stronger than it ever did before, after what we did last night!"

Andrew blushed at that moment, while Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek, before sipping her own coffee. It only took a good couple of minutes for the others to have finally figured out what it was that they did last night, as Clover then gasped before speaking first.

"Oh, my, god," Clover gasped before coming to the conclusion. "You…you two finally did _it_ together! You two finally decided to get laid and have sexual intercourse together, haven't you!?"

"Errrr…yeeahhhhhh…" Both Andrew and Alex were hesitant with answering that question as the two of them had their faces become as red as a tomato due to the heavy blushing. The others were ecstatic that they finally did it together. Clover in particular, crossed her arms and had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well it's about time you two finally did it together," Clover remarked. "I was like, so totally thinking that you two would never do it together."

"I'll say," Robert gave him comment. "It must've been a lot o' fun last night, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes it was Robert," Andrew grinned with satisfaction. "It was so much fun."

"Well, I guess that would explain why Andrew is in a chirpier mood this morning," Sam said. "He got laid with Alex last night."

"Yeah, it is impressive to know isn't it Sammy?"

"Uh huh…"

After the discussions, the gang them had to make their separate ways as they now had to split to go to their separate work places and have a good day too hopefully…

* * *

At Andrew's work in particular (which is nothing too special), we see Andrew being in a far more happy than usual as he was doing his work. In his office, one could see a couple of photos of him and Alex together, smiling innocently and at least one photo was on his desk that consisted of Alex, giving that bright and bubbly smile that she is known for. Andrew kept sighing happily as he continued his work. One of the guys that work at the place he works at in particular took notice of how Andrew was more upbeat than normal. The guy decided to get Andrew's attention.

"Hey Andrew, you seem to be in a really happy mood today," The guy remarked.

"You bet I am Phillip," Andrew beamed as he kept working.

"Woah dude," Another worker noticed the look on Andrew's face. "You look like you got laid or something."

"Oh yeah man," Andrew smiled dreamily as the two workers were starting to piece together what he did.

"Woah Mark," Phillip said. "Do you think that he actually…?"

"Ahhh dude, he finally got some alone time with his wife and got jiggy with it," Mark said. "Did you get it on with your wife man?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew grinned as he admitted that.

"Whoa, far out bro," Mark congratulated him. "Great to hear that you and your wife went and made love bro!"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"I'm slightly impressed too," Phillip said. "Well I have to get back to work."

"Me too," Mark said. "Peace out bro, talk to you later man."

"Yeah, see you later Andrew."

"Same to you Mark, and you too Phillip," Andrew chirped as both workers went back to their stations while Andrew continued working alone like normal, not getting into a foul mood whatsoever…

* * *

After work was over, Andrew managed to get home and was greeted face to face to his beautiful and sexy wife Alex, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for her handsome and sexy husband to return home. She appeared to be in a good mood as Andrew's smile widened by her appearance.

"Hey Alex," Andrew greeted her in a cheerful manner after taking off his shoes.

"Hi Andrew!" Alex beamed happily at seeing her husband.

"Your home early," Andrew remarked as he approached the couch.

"You bet I am, I managed to leave work early," Alex admitted. "Everyone had noticed that I was in a very happy mood, and some of them figured out that we had some _fun_ together last night!"

"Yeah, the people at my work took notice of that too," Andrew stated.

"Well, I was waiting for you to get home so we could enjoy some husband to wife time together watching TV like we always do," Alex said.

"You bet I do baby," Andrew grinned as he got onto the couch and got close to Alex. "I always enjoy watching TV with you, baby doll."

"Oh honey," Alex purred as she cuddled her head onto Andrew. "You are the best husband I could have ever asked for, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew spoke in a sexy and deep baritone voice which got Alex turned on. "And you are the best wife that I could have ever asked for too."

"Hehehehe, oh Romeo," Alex giggled before speaking seductively. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, my baby girl." Andrew spoke in a similar seductive manner as his wife was giving him those beautiful half lidded eyes he adored so much.

Without any hesitation, the two then dove in and proceeded on French kissing each other, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other from wrapping and dancing in each other's mouths, with Alex now on top of Andrew with Andrew lying flat on the couch, both of them enjoying every moment of this.

Witnessing this take place nearby was none other, than Chaosky and Sam, who were grinning at the sight.

"I must say Chaosky, those two are perfectly happy together," Sam admitted. "It's like they were meant for each other, and a match made from heaven."

"I'll say," Chaosky nodded in agreement. "Human love, one of the best sights to have a chance at witnessing,"

"Oh, speaking of 'Human' love Chaosky," Sam then remembered. "I'm almost done with the invention that I promised to make for you. I only need to do a few more tune ups and then it's be ready, and then you'll become an actual human before you know it."

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "That's news that I enjoy hearing."

"I know."

It was then a memory popped into Chaosky's mind.

"Hey, do you remember the time we got locked in the bathroom, Sammy-Kins?" Chaosky asked.

"I certainly do, Cha-ski," Sam winked at him the moment she said 'Cha-ski'; a sign that she did remember it way too well.

"Well that was the best thing to have ever happened to us, and I had so much fun doing that with you Sammy," Chaosky admitted. "I can't wait for us to do that again, when I'm an actual human."

"Oh Chaosky, I feel the same way," Sam grinned. "I still hope you'll be very charming, attractive and handsome as a human."

"Me too Sammy-Kins," Chaosky grinned. "Me too."

Sam then noticed something was amiss with the house at the moment. She pieced it together and figured out just what was missing.

"Hey Chaosky," She started to ask. "Is Clover…?"

"Yup," Chaosky nodded. "Robert went and took Clover on yet another dinner date tonight and they are probably having a wonderful time together."

"Kudos to them then," Sam simply said.

"I'll say," Chaosky laughed. "I love you Sammy-Kins."

"I love you too, Cha-ski."

The two of them engaged in their own French kissing session, doing the same thing that Andrew and Alex were doing as they also enjoyed every moment of it, as the night went on with nothing else out of the ordinary happening to them whatsoever…

* * *

Several weeks have passed since Andrew and Alex had had their little 'sexual intercourse session' that one faithful night, as everyone was living their normal daily lives, with all that doubt that shrouded Andrew's mind diminishing the moment he got laid with Alex. He had grown closer and closer to his wife than ever before and vice versa was also true for Alex. They couldn't ask for anyone better for each other, and they were as happy as they could be.

Over time however, the gang (Andrew included) had started to take notice of the strange behavior that Alex has been experiencing lately, and how she has been acting weird. For starters, they had noticed how Alex has been having several mood swings throughout the day and has also become incredibly exhausted by the end, even if she hasn't have done a whole hell of a lot that day. Fortunately for her, Andrew was always there to help her and even though he found this sudden behavior to be out of the ordinary, he would still help out his wife because she is important to him and he loves her very much. It's worth noting that Alex always appreciates her husbands help with her personal issues, even though she feels drained from it all so suddenly.

Another change that the others were noticing from Alex was how she has been having cravings for certain foods as of late. Normally, they knew that Alex always loved eating food, but they even found this to be odd, seeing that Alex has been eating her favorite foods; Natural Bran muffins, even when it's not the appropriate time to eat at all. Alex has also been having cravings for Chinese food; specifically the 'Yoshi-Noodle' brand noodles, along with Soy Cheese Pizza, ice cream, and several other similar foods; something that the others were taking heavy suspicion of, even Andrew found this to be rather odd. Nonetheless, Andrew was there to support Alex with anything she's been going through lately. There was one instance where while Andrew was assisting Alex with her sudden mood swing and drainage of energy, the others were talking about the changes they've noticed from Alex.

 _"Hey guys, call me crazy, but I've been noticing several changes that Alex has been going through lately,"_ Chaosky had said.

 _"Yeah, like Alex's sudden mood swings, her being drained of energy even when she hasn't done a whole hell of a lot, and her cravings for certain foods."_ Sam had agreed.

 _"Eh, I think she's going through one of those phases,"_ Clover had dismissed. _"She'll get over it in due time, I swear it."_

 _"Yeah, and besides, at least she has Andy here to help her with her personal issues she's been goin' through, y'know,"_ Robert had agreed with his girlfriend.

 _"Yeah, you're probably right,"_ Chaosky decided to go with that, while still being concerned. _"Although I can't help but actually be concerned for Alex and her well being, I'm concerned for if something bad is happening to her."_

 _"Same here Chaosky,"_ Sam had agreed as Robert and Clover nodded their heads in agreement as Andrew helped Alex to bed, even stretching out and cuddling with her to help her fall asleep. These new changes Alex has been going through only became more and more frequent throughout the course of several weeks…

* * *

One day in particular, Andrew was home alone with Alex, as Chaosky was with Sam, as the latter had possibly finished her invention that'll help Chaosky become a human and would hopefully turned the light blue creature into a human like his redhead love interest, and Clover was with Robert, since Robert said that he had a special surprise for his darling Clover and that she would love it. Andrew was just sitting back, watching TV with nothing happening in particular, when suddenly, he heard Alex screaming.

 _ **"ANDREW!"**_ She screamed in pain. _**"OWWWW! HELP ME!"**_

Wasting no time whatsoever, Andrew jumped off the couch and bolted straight for the bedroom, ready to care for his wife as he then shouted in concern.

"ALEX! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Andrew was madly concerned for her as his wife was shown feeling some kind of stomach cramp in her stomach and it looked like it was hurting her.

"Andrew! My stomach is hurting me so much," Alex screamed. "Please make it go away!"

"OH NO," Andrew panicked. "YOU'RE STOMACH IS IN SO MUCH PAIN!?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID HONEY!"

"DON'T WORRY BABE," Andrew wasted no time with getting his phone out as he then made a call to get Alex to the hospital. "I'M GOING TO MAKE A CALL AND HAVE YOU GET SENT TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"OKAY BABE!"

Andrew immediately made the call as an ambulance was on it's way to get Alex to the hospital. In no time at all, the paramedics came in and they managed to escort Alex to the ambulance to get her to the hospital, while advising Andrew that he should stay home and that they'll let the hospital help her out. Even though he was bummed at not being able to go with Alex, he obliged to it as he then called out to his wife to try to assure her.

"Don't worry babe," Andrew called out. "You'll be alright, I promise!"

"Okay, I trust you sweetie," Alex called out while grunting in more pain. "I LOVE YOU HONEY!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY!" Andrew called back as Alex was put into the ambulance, which then left the place, leaving Andrew home alone for the time being…

* * *

Several hours have passed as Andrew was still home alone as he was shown pacing back and fourth in the front hallway near the front door, worried and concerned for Alex and if she would be okay.

"Oh no…" Andrew panicked. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no…I'm so concerned for Alex right now! What if something bad happened to her, what if she got some very bad stomach flu, what if she was going to die?! Oh, I would _never_ forgive **myself** if something were to happen to my wife!"

Andrew continued to pace back and fourth as he waited for a sign of hope with Alex's safety.

* * *

It was then that a knock was heard at the door, as Andrew then decided to open it, and was surprised to see that the person, was none other than Alex, and she looked perfectly fine, and in fact, judging by the grin on her face, it seems like something is up. Andrew wasn't focused on that, as he was glad to see his wife.

"Alex! You're alright," He wasted no time in hugging her.

"Of course I'm alright babe," Alex returned the hug as she continued smiling, the two of them then walked into the living room.

"So what happened," Andrew asked cautiously. "Did you get a bad stomach flu? Or did you get infect by a horrible and evil disease that'll eventually kill you from the inside out?"

Alex giggled cutely at Andrew's second question as she then insisted.

"No honey, I'm perfectly healthy," Alex continued to smile away, as if she had some big news for her husband.

"Whew, well that's a relief. So what happened then babe," Andrew then noticed the grin on her face. "And what's up with the smile?"

"Oh Andrew, my wonderful husband," Alex shook her head dreamily. "The hospital found out something amazing, and I've got some big news for you."

Andrew's eyes grew wide at that as he then asked curiously.

"What is the big news babe?"

"Well, I think it's best if I show you for yourself honey," Alex then went and got out one of those thermometer-like tools that are used for taking pregnancy tests and then had Andrew see the result for himself. Andrew took the tool and got a good look for himself as he then asked.

"The hospital made you take a pregnancy test," Andrew questioned as Alex nodded.

"That's right, the hospital made the observations and were wondering if their predictions were correct, so they had me take it," Alex explained.

Andrew looked closely on the tool and saw just what was on the circle part of it.

It showed a positive sign.

Andrew's eyes grew wide with anticipation as he slowly started to stutter his comment.

"It…it says you're….positive…"

"That I am honey," Alex nodded as her smile grew wider, already knowing how her husband will react to the big news.

"But…if it says you're positive babe, then…then that would mean…?"

"Yup," Alex nodded, placing her hands onto her stomach. "Honey, I'm pregnant."

"And that means…?" Andrew could barely contain himself at this point, as he almost lost his breath. Fortunately, Alex finished for him.

"That's right sweetie," Alex smiled widely. "We're going to have a baby."

Andrew's eyes grew extra wide (if that was possible) as he then bared the biggest smile you could ever think of. It was then, right then and there, he then started reacting like how a comic book fan just got his comic book signed and autographed by his favorite superhero. Needless to say, Andrew was thrilled and hyped.

"Ohmahgosh ohmahgosh ohmahgosh ohmahgosh ohmahgosh! I never thought this moment would come! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY, AND THAT MEANS… **I'M GONG TO BE A FATHER!"** Andrew squeed in the most overjoyed manner there was.

"And I'm going to be the mother sweetheart," Alex was grinning and smirking in admiration at how her husband was reacting to this. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS TO THIS CHILD THAT I'LL BE GIVING BIRTH TO!"

"Alex, this is wonderful news! I never thought this would happen," Andrew chirped like a fanboy who met his favorite superhero in person. "WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO HAVE OUR OWN CHILD AND BECOME PARENTS!"

"I KNOW HONEY, AND WE'RE GOING BE FORM OUR OWN FAMILY!" Alex shouted excitedly too.

"YEAH!"

It was then Andrew and Alex started dancing in an excited manner as they both sang together.

 _"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS, WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"_ They sang in the most childish, but very anticipated and overly-hyped up manner imaginable.

They then stopped when Andrew asked a particular question.

"But wait, is our child going to be a boy or a girl," Andrew asked. "And how will the others react to this big news."

"The hospital hasn't said whether it'll be a girl or boy dearie," Alex exclaimed. "They'll find out more the more the baby starts to develop in my tummy, and I bet the others will be as hyped about this as we are."

"Well it doesn't matter what our baby's gender is, what matters is that we are forming a family together babe," Andrew grinned wildly. "This is the Benefits of Making Love together baby doll, we've gotten closer to each other, and now we're going to be parents."

"I know sweetie," Alex nodded before something came into her mind. "Although there's something else that I'm concerned about…"

"What's wrong dear," Andrew asked.

"How will we be able to prepare for parenthood when the baby arrives? We'll need to know everything," Alex started to ask. "And also, we'll have to do something about supplies, such as a crib, a safety area, some baby stuff, and clothes for our child."

"That is true, but I think Sam could help us with the proper steps of being good parents, after all she did give me the book on how to be a good husband to you that one Christmas." Andrew reminded.

"That's right."

"And we'll get help from the others with all that stuff, like Chaosky could help us with supplies, and Clover can help us pick out the right kind of clothes for our child, seeing that she is skill in that kind of stuff." Andrew stated.

"I know Romeo," Alex said. "Clover is our very good friend, and so is Sammy, and Chaosky too. Maybe Robert could help us too…"

"Yeah, that is a possibility," Andrew rubbed his chin in amusement. "But they can't help us until they are informed on the big news."

"Well what should we do until they get back? They won't be home for a while," Alex asked.

"Why don't we kick back on the couch together and cuddle together," Andrew suggested.

"I would love to do that with you baby cakes," Alex loved the idea.

"Oh Alex," Andrew lifted up Alex's shirt slightly to show her tummy and he started rubbing it gently. "I just can't wait for our child to be born. I bet our baby will be the best child we could have ever asked for."

"Aww…Andrew," Alex blushed as Andrew rubbed her tummy softly. "Our baby will love you when he or she is born."

"And he or she will love you too babe," Andrew smiled as he removed his hand from her stomach. "Our precious little child will love his or her Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh Romeo," Alex got onto the couch with Andrew as they both lied down together. "I love you so much, you wonderful, handsome sexy husband of a man I could have asked for. I'm glad this had brought us closer together."

"Me too sweetie," Andrew grinned. "And I love you so much too, my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy looking wife of a woman that I had had the honor and pleasure in marrying and I could never ask for anyone better than you Allie!"

"Same with me Andy," Alex grinned. "Here's to our new family that we're forming!"

"To our new family that we are forming!" Andrew cheered happily.

It was then they dove right into French kissing yet again, their tongues wrapping around each other and dancing in each others mouths once again, as they enjoyed every minute of it while they waited for the others to come back to hear the big news. The married couple was happy and overjoyed that they were finally going to be getting a baby and that they are going to be parents to the child once it's born. Little do they know that this is only the beginning of them entering parenthood and several more changes will be occurring with the both of them. They'll be enjoying it nonetheless as long as they had each other to support one another. Oooh boy, the big news about them going to become parents is really going to start spreading like wildfire the moment word about it goes out for the others to know about it…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT'S RELATIVELY SHORTER THAN THE FIRST, BUT IT'S BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT THE AFTERMATH OF THE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, AND IT MAKES THE REVEAL ABOUT ALEX BEING PREGNANT WITH HER AND ANDREW'S CHILD! HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS PART REGARDLESS!**

 **I WAS GOING TO DO THIS KIND OF STORY EVENTUALLY, AND I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND NOW HERE IT IS! THERE ARE STILL MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, BUT THEY'LL TAKE A WHILE TO DEVELOP! HOPE YOU ALL SEEM ANTICIPATED BY IT THOUGH!**

 **ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE REVEAL OF ANDREW AND ALEX BECOMING PARENTS TO A CHILD THAT'S IN ALEX'S TUMMY STARTS SPREADING LIKE WILDFIRE, EVERYONE'S REACTION TO IT WILL BE PRESENTED, AND SOME OTHER SURPRISES WILL BE INCLUDED AS WELL! WILL ANDREW AND ALEX BE GOOD PARENTS AND TAKE PARENTING SERIOUSLY? HOW WILL THE OTHERS REACT TO THIS? WHAT ABOUT ALEX'S PARENTS? WILL CHAOSKY BECOME A HUMAN AFTER ALL THE YEARS HE'S WANTED TO BECOME ONE? WILL THE NEWS OF ANDREW AND ALEX'S BABY SPREAD ALL THE WAY TO WOOHP AND TO JERRY LEWIS? WHAT'S THE SURPRISE THAT ROBERT HAD TO SHOW TO CLOVER? AND WHAT ABOUT MANDY, WILL SHE BE APPEARING? FIND OUT NEXT ITME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THE REVEAL OF ANDREW AND ALEX GOING TO BECOME PARENTS TO A BABY THAT ALEX IS PREGNANT TO.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT AND THE LONG LIST OF QUESTIONS, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HYPED FOR THE COMING CHAPTERS WHERE ANDREW AND ALEX BECOME REAL PARENTS, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. The Outcome of Pregnancy

**Alright everyone, here is the third part to this story now!**

 **Now I don't have much to say for this part, aside from the fact that'll be probably lengthy and long, due to having a bunch of content used and all the stuff that'll be happening with the gang or to be more specific; Andrew and Alex. A lot of changes will set in for the two now that they are expecting a child of their own.**

 **Now for this chapter, the rest of the gang is informed on Alex's pregnancy and the couple's expected child, the news spreads like wild fire, and a couple of other surprises will be presented in this chapter as well. How will the others react to this? Will Chaosky finally be a human? What surprise did Robert have for Clover precisely? Will the news be sent to Alex's parents? What about WOOHP and Jerry, how will they find out about it, if they find out about it? And what about Mandy, what has she been up to, and will she discover the soon to be born child of Andrew and Alex? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

At the house that the gang resides in, we see Andrew and Alex on the couch, watching some TV together while awaiting for the others to finally come back home, so they could tell them of the amazing news of the child that they should be expecting in the future. Neither of them had any idea what they should do about it at the moment, nor did they have a plan for their soon to be born child; they still didn't know if they would have a boy or a girl yet, as the fetus is still developing, but Alex was definitely pregnant. Regardless, the two of them were just happy to spend time with each other, excited about having a child of their own that would only bring them closer. Andrew took a deep breath and sigh happily.

"Ah, this is great, isn't it babe?" He asked his wife.

"You bet it is honey," Alex admitted while rubbing her stomach.

"It's always great to spend some quality time together; you, me, and our soon to be born child," Andrew admitted as Alex giggled at this.

"I'm aware of that sweetie," She stated. "But, I still don't know what we should do for the future when our child is born."

"I don't either," Andrew confessed. "Of course, the others have to be informed on this big news too… when they get home that is."

"Yeah," Alex nodded as she scooted over to Andrew and rested her head on his lap. "I wonder when they'll be home anyway..."

"I can't say for sure," Andrew shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his right arm around Alex's back and kept her close. "Let's hope they get home sooner than later."

"I hope so too baby," Alex agreed with him as they watched TV for a few more minutes.

It was then the front door chose the right time to open up, and the person who stepped into the house was Sam, who looked slightly exhausted, as well as overjoyed by something as she called out.

"Hello!?"

"Sam, you're finally home," Andrew leaned over the couch along with Alex to see Sam as the both of them approached her.

"That's right Andrew, and I have my surprise with me," Sam motioned to another person next to her.

This person was shown to be a human; a human with white tan skin, light blue eyes, had light blue colored hair that was combed neatly, he was wearing a red bowtie on a fancy attractive suit that was classy looking, he had shoes on with laces that had a bell on both of them which looked awfully familiar if one were to examine them closely. He was also wearing pants to much his suit shirt, and on his face, he had some facial hair (not much, but enough to make him look rather charming and attractive as a man), and he had ears, a nose, and five fingers on both hands, with a special type of wrist watch on his left hand. The man smiled and waved to Andrew, who looked awfully confused by this 'guest', unaware of whom this 'guest' really was…

"Uh, excuse me sir, I don't think I ever met you before, but I see you were very much of a gentleman to escort Sam here to her house," Andrew said. "I'm Andrew, and this is my wife Alex. Now, who are you suppose to be good sir?"

"Yeah mister, what my husband is asking here is what your name is…" Alex asked, also a tad confused by this man's appearance.

The man had the most bewildered and shocked look on his face as if he saw a ghost, while Sam sighed and shook her head, placed her hand over her forehead in the process. The man shook his head and started speaking.

"Oh come on now Andrew, you should know who I am," The man spoke with a voice that Andrew recognized. "Don't tell me you forgotten who I'm suppose to be…"

It was then Andrew's eyes grew extra wide as he recognized the voice. He took a closer look at the man and recognized him from the one time he witnessed his caretaker actually become a human; only this time, he was much classier and charming and not to mention, very handsome. Shaking his head, Andrew then asked cautiously.

"C-Chaosky, is…is that really you…?" Andrew asked with shock in his voice as it slowly clicked into Alex's head as well. The man who was identified as Chaosky nodded his head.

"The one and only," Chaosky remarked confidently.

Andrew was at a loss for words, as it seems that Sam was finally able to help Chaosky become a human. Alex was surprised by this revelation too as she felt the need to comment.

"Wait, your Chaosky?!" Alex asked as Chaosky nodded. "OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it! You actually became a human like you've always wanted to!"

"You got that right Alex," Chaosky stated as he then showed them the wrist watch Sam had been working on for a long time for him. "It really wasn't easy, but Sam was finally finished constructing this wrist watch to help me finally become a human like I've always wanted to! Now I'll be able to live my dream of being a human like I've always wanted."

"And the best part of this is, Chaosky and I can now started dating in public and not keep our relationship a secret anymore since Chaosky is a human," Sam admitted, bringing the human Chaosky close to her.

"Well, that's amazing news to know about you guys," Andrew finally found his voice and remarked with enthusiasm. "Great to see you finally become a human like you've always wanted to."

"Yup, and the best part it, this isn't temporary, I can stay a human for as long as I'd like to," Chaosky showed his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Uh huh," Andrew grinned while nodding.

It was then Alex remembered something.

"Oh, that's right, Andrew and I have some big news for you guys too," Alex said gleefully.

"Well what kind of news could be just as big as, if not bigger than, me becoming a human," Chaosky grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well Chaosky, Alex had went to the hospital some time ago after experiencing stomach pains," Andrew stated. "And while there, the hospital decided to have Alex take a pregnancy test to see if their hypothesis of her problems were correct."

"And…?" Sam asked with anticipated, as she had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"Well Sammy, let's just say, that the test says that I'm a positive," Alex showed her the tool with the plus sign on it, getting both Sam and the human Chaosky to get wide eyed. "In other words, I'm pregnant."

"So…so that means…" Chaosky struggled to get out.

"That's right," Andrew nodded. "Alex and I are expecting a child in the future." He rubbed his wife's stomach to prove his point.

Sam and Chaosky were shocked by this news as they couldn't speak for a couple of moments; this was big news, as big as (if not bigger) than Chaosky finally becoming a human.

"Whoa…no way…" Chaosky could only mutter before speaking up in surprise. "I can't believe this is happening… Andrew and Alex are going to be parents…"

"Well its true Chaosky," Andrew nodded.

"This is amazing news! I'm so thrilled and psyched to know that Andrew and Alex are finally going to be having a baby, which resulted from finally decided to get it on together in the bed after years of having safe sex! This is absolutely remarkable news buddy!"

"We know Chaosky," Alex giggled.

"I'm just as psyched as Chaosky is," Sam stated her thoughts on this news. "I'm hyped that you two are going to be parents to a new born child in the future!"

"We know Sammy," Alex said to her.

"But wait, is the baby going to be a boy, or a girl," Chaosky asked.

"We don't know yet," Andrew affirmed. "The hospital couldn't decipher it since the fetus is still in development."

"Well, do you two have a plan to help make the future with your soon to be born child," Sam questioned.

"Honestly Sam, we don't know what we should do at this moment," Alex admitted.

"We were wondering if we could have some help from you two in order to help our child's future thrive along with our own," Andrew said.

"We'll gladly be able to help you out with future planning for your baby in the future Andrew," Chaosky said. "Sammy and I will go through our way to help make the arrangements for when your baby is born and so you guys can have a plan on what you should do afterwards."

"Chaosky is right," Sam agreed. "We'll help you through this you two, we're best friends, and we're here for the both of you!"

"That really does help us Sam," Alex smiled gleefully. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Andrew grinned cheerfully.

"Anytime you guys," Sam responded.

"By the way, do you guys know what we should do for our baby in the future?" Andrew felt like asking, seeing that it was a pretty big topic that needed to be brought up before the baby is born.

* * *

Before Chaosky could make a response to that question though, the door burst open, and it was revealed to be an overly-excited and hyped up Clover who looked like she just got laid, and her boyfriend Robert was with her. She then squealed.

"HEY GUYS, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT ROBERT SURPRISED ME WITH!" She cried out in glee.

"What's up Clover," Alex asked.

"Yeah, you sound like you just struck a good deal at the shoe store," Sam remarked.

"Oh Sam and Alex, this is totally far more bigger and better than a crazy deal at the shoe store," Clover gushed. "Robert just gave me the biggest surprise!"

"What is the surprise Clover," Andrew felt like asking.

"Well Andrew, let me just say that today, Robert here had proposed to me," Clover spoke in a mushy tone. "He proposed to me with a beautiful sapphire wedding ring! We're going to be getting married!"

"Well, technically I haven't gotten it fer her yet," Robert admitted. "But I did show her what it looks like in this picture."

Robert showed Andrew the picture as Alex and Sam looked at it too.

"That is nice," Andrew remarked as Alex and Sam nodded in agreement as Chaosky had to admit this was a great surprise.

"It is totes the best thing to have ever happened to me," Clover said in excitement. "I'm being engaged to Robby Poo!"

It was then Chaosky found the perfect time to give Clover his thoughts about this.

"That's wonderful news to hear Clover, glad to hear about that."

It was then Clover stopped gushing and looked at Chaosky as if he was an alien from another plan and then sassed.

"Uh hello, I don't open myself to complete and total strangers," Clover sassed. "Although you look like a cute and fine gentleman, I have no idea who the heck you're suppose to be."

It was clear Chaosky was annoyed by this as he groaned and looked irritated by not her attitude, but by how she has no idea who the heck he is.

"You're serious right now," Chaosky started to snap in annoyance. "You're seriously telling me that you have no freaking idea at all who I am or you don't even slightly recognize me from somewhere before at all!? Is that what your saying Clover?!"

Clover was shocked by his outburst, but was unable to speak. Robert on the other hand, was starting to figure it out as it then clicked into his head; he realized who this man was in front of them.

"Oh mah…Chaosky, is that you pal," Robert asked as Chaosky nodded in confirm.

"At least Robert has figured it out," Chaosky retorted.

"Whoa, you're really Chaosky, who use to be that light blue creature thing?" Clover asked in shocked.

"Yes!"

Clover was shocked and then started speaking.

"OH MY GOD, I can't believe your finally a human, I didn't recognize you for a minute there," Clover said. "You are very charming and cute!"

"Yup, just the kind of man to be in a relationship with my dear sweet Sammy," Chaosky admitted.

"That you are Chaosky," Sam brought him close and admitted. "It took me a long time to construct that wrist watch to turn Chaosky into a human, but I finally did it!"

"That is good to hear y'all," Robert praised them.

"It sure is," Chaosky nodded.

"Hey guys, I think now it's time for Alex and I to reveal the big news that we also have as well," Andrew spoke to Robert and Clover with his wife right next to him.

"Well what could the big news be Andy," Robert asked.

"Yeah, Robby and I would like to know," Clover said.

"Okay, here's the big news," Andrew got started.

Andrew spent the next few minutes or so explaining to Clover and Robert that Alex was rushed to the hospital when she was experiencing stomach pains and that Alex took a pregnancy test and it was revealed that she was confirmed to be a positive. Clover and Robert were very shocked by this by the end.

"Wait, if you took a pregnancy test Alex, and if it says you're a positive, then that means…" Clover tried to finish, but couldn't do it. Fortunately, Alex finished for her.

"That's right Clover," Alex nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"And that means Alex and I are going to have a baby, and we're going to become expecting parents to our soon to be born child." Andrew admitted happily by his wife's side as he kept her close.

Robert and Clover were speechless for a few minutes, when Robert finally decided to comment.

"Why I'll be…" Robert remarked. "That is wonderful news Andy. Glad to see the two o' y'all are goin' ter be a mommy an' a daddy to a soon to be born child."

"Yeah Robert, it is a great thing happening with the two of us." Andrew said.

"More like totally fabulous you two," Clover remarked rather enthusiastically. "You two are finally going to be the couple that I would like to be with my Robby Poo!"

"We know Clover," Alex said.

"Hey, do ya know what the child's gender is suppose to be?" Robert asked.

"We don't know yet," Andrew answered.

"He's right," Chaosky confirmed. "The hospital was unable to identify the gender since the fetus is still in development, so we are unsure what it's going to be."

The others went with that as Clover spoke again.

"Regardless, there's no way I'm letting my best friend and her wonderful husband have to struggle with this alone," She revealed. "Because Robby and I will be doing some serious shopping for stuff for the two of you will need for that child!"

"Yeah, we can help the two of ya with this."

"We would appreciate that."

"We're going to make sure that your baby is gorgeous and _fabulous_!" Clover shouted with glee.

"Or make sure their baby is charmin' and handsome if it's a boy," Robert added.

"Right, that too," Clover said. "We'll be giving you our assistance for this."

"Great," Andrew cheered as Robert nodded in agreement.

"We're going to help you two out too," Chaosky said with Sam nodded her head in agreement too.

"Hey that reminds me Chaosky," Alex felt like asking. "What was it you were going to help us out with exactly?"

It was then several stomachs were heard grumbling, and everyone knew what that meant.

"How about we talk about this over some food," Chaosky said. "I'm starving right now!"

"Great idea Chaosky," Andrew liked his idea. "Looks like we could all use some food right now!"

"Including our child," Alex said. "Our baby could use some food too."

"Yes Alex, we'll make sure some extra food for our developing child is given too," Andrew smiled warmingly. "Now let's go and eat something."

"You got it," Chaosky confirmed, giving him a thumbs up now that he has thumbs, being a human and all.

They all went into the kitchen, and decided to eat while Chaosky and Sam shared their plans to Andrew and Alex on how they'll contribute to their future, by saving up enough funds on a bedroom, a safe zone area with a crib, and some other investments that would come in handy in the future for the married couple who would be having a child of there own soon. Everything would end up going as it should be by the looks of it…

* * *

Several weeks have passed already as the news about Alex's pregnancy and how Andrew and Alex were expecting a child was really spreading like wild fire, as most of their friends have found out about this and have praised and congratulated them on becoming expecting parents. The married couple took these compliments in for granted and they both appreciated them. Because of her pregnancy, Alex has needed Andrew's help more than ever before, which he gladly decided to assist her with stuff to make her feel better and make sure she doesn't get stressed out for the sake of themselves and their child. It was also worth noting that Alex's stomach has been growing bigger and bigger throughout the weeks and even months, courtesy of their child growing more and more and developing into a human infant. Everyone had expected this to happen including Andrew, who also would make sure Alex doesn't get worked up a lot to keep the baby from going through an unhealthy process.

It didn't take too long before even some relatives have discovered about Alex's pregnancy and it was proven too, when Andrew was doing some cleaning in the house and allowing Alex to lie down in bed to relax while he handled stuff. He wasn't doing a bad job and he didn't let anything interrupt him…that is, until the telephone started ringing and he decided to pick it up.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," Andrew then answered the phone and spoke into it. "Hello? Who is this that I am speaking to if I may ask?"

A familiar voice that Andrew recognized was heard and it caused the 31 year old man to smile brightly at what the voice was telling him.

"Yes, that's right. That is true. You found out about it too right? Uh huh… I see. Oh, you want to speak to her right?"

Andrew heard the voice speak for a few moments before it was clarified that the voice belongs to a woman.

"Of course miss, you can speak to her. Give me one minute," Andrew then decided to head into the bedroom to hand the phone to Alex.

"Hey honey, there's someone on the phone who wants to speak to you," Andrew said to his wife who looked at him with an exhausted look in her eyes, but nonetheless, she accepted.

"Okay sweetie, may I see the phone?"

"Sure babe."

Andrew hands her the phone and she decides to speak into it.

"Hello?"

The voice then spoke.

"Hey Alex?"

Alex perked up and recognized that voice from anywhere; it was from her mom, known as Carmen as her mom was on the other line, with her dad, known as Richard.

"Mom," Alex asked.

"Yes dear," Carmen got straight to the point. "So your father and I have heard the news, that you are pregnant and that you and Andrew are expecting a child to be born, right?"

"Yes Mom, Andrew and I are going to be having a baby,"

"Congratulations dear, we are so proud of this," Carmen admitted.

"Thank mom," Alex said in an exhausted manner. "It has been very exhausting, tiring and painful though."

"I know it is honey, but you'll be okay," Carmen assured her. "Trust me sweetheart."

"I know mommy," Alex smiled. "My husband Andrew has been helping me out with everything I've been needing help with."

We see Andrew was on the side of the bed blushing at that comment, as he was smiling in a heartwarming manner.

It was then we heard Richard speak on the other line.

"Well it's a great thing our daughter is married to a reasonable and a very sweet man."

"Yes honey, we're proud that your husband has been helping you through it all," Carmen agreed with this.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem Alex. Anyway, your father and I will be sending gifts to the two of you when your baby is born," Carmen stated. "We would love to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Okay Mommy, I will let you know what the gender is when it's revealed."

"Thanks sweetie," Her mom said. "Well your father and I have to go now. We love you very much Alex."

"I love you guys too," Alex said afterwards. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

She then hung up the phone and then put it to the side as Andrew felt the need to comment.

"So I take it that they were thrilled and ecstatic about the news weren't they?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"More than you think honey," Alex remarked.

"That's great to hear," Andrew got onto his feet and headed for the door. "Well I'll be in the living room now."

Before he could open the door, Alex called out to him.

"WAIT, ANDREW!"

"Yes babe," Andrew looked at her in concerned.

"I was wondering, could you please…accompany me in lying down so I could cuddle with you?" Alex asked with a pleading tone. It was then Andrew smiled and then said.

"Sure sweetie, I would love to cuddle with you."

"Thanks babe," Alex smiled as Andrew got onto the bed and got comfortable while getting close to Alex. "I love having your company."

"Same here babe," Andrew grinned. "I love you honey buns."

"I love you too sweet pea."

The two of them started French kissing like old times, with their tongues wrapping and dancing together in each other's mouths as they relished and enjoyed every second of it before they both cuddled together and fell asleep together in the most heart moving and precious manner you could possibly think of…

* * *

The news about Alex's pregnancy was making it to places even as far as WOOHP. How it did reach WOOHP is explained like this: In the WOOHP HQ, we see the man who has been in charge of the corporation for years now, who goes by the name Jerry Lewis, and despite looking far older than he did in the past, he was still the same old bald person in charge of WOOHP. In spite of this, he didn't let that slow him down as he was currently looking through some WOOHP records, when suddenly, an unexpecting guest showed himself as he walked through the sliding doors. The guest was revealed to be Chaosky, who was shown as a human, as he had some news to deliver to Jerry. Jerry was too busy with his work to notice his presence until Chaosky got his attention.

"Ahem, excuse me?"

Jerry looked up and saw Chaosky as if he was some uninvited guest.

"Oh, uh I am terribly sorry young man, but I do not have any appointments made by random guests, especially those I've never met before."

Chaosky expected this as this was a common gag by this point as he sighed.

"Oh come on Jerry, don't you recognized me," Chaosky tried to remind him. "You've known me for the longest time in a row!"

"Sorry fellow, it doesn't ring a bell," Jerry admitted. "And how do you know my name by any chance?"

"Don't be that way Jerry," Chaosky then reminded him some more. "How could you not recognize your WOOHP assistant in the past?!"

It slowly came back to Jerry as he remembered his assistant along with the time that Chaosky had become a human temporarily due to a potion injected into an orange. It then clicked.

"Oh my, Chaosky, is that you?"

"It certainly is," Chaosky nodded. "Great to see you again Jerry."

Jerry seemed ecstatic for someone his age when the reveal was made to him.

"Why, this is an unexpecting surprise," Jerry expressed his surprise. "How did you become a human? The last time we met, you were a light blue creature!"

"Well it wasn't easy, but thanks to this wrist watch that took forever for Sammy to construct, I have now been able to become an actual human."

Jerry didn't want to press the details out of him, especially remembering how Sam was once a spy for WOOHP many years ago.

"Well Chaosky, it has been too long chap, far _far_ too long," Jerry admitted.

"It sure has."

"In any case, what brings you around here?" Jerry asked.

"I came to deliver some important news to you."

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

"Well, you remember who Andrew and Alex is right?"

How could he not; Andrew and Alex were by far, two of his most well trained agents at WOOHP, alongside Chaosky, Sam and Clover, so there was no way that they would be forgotten.

"Why, of course I remember who they are," He said. "What's up with them?"

"Well Jer, let's just say, that the married couple got laid and made love one night," Chaosky got to the point. "And now, they're expecting…"

It took Jerry a moment or so to register that in, but he realized what it meant.

"So your saying Alex is…pregnant?"

"Yup, and she and Andrew are going to have a child," Chaosky stated, as he got an ecstatic response from Jerry.

"My, this is a pleasant surprise, big news indeed," Jerry said.

"I know," Chaosky said.

"I am impressed by this smashing achievement."

"Same here,"

"Well, Chaosky, do me quite a favor and give my regards and congrats to the married couple on expecting a child?" Jerry asked.

"Sure thing Jerry," Chaosky smiled. "Well that's all I've wanted to come here to do, so I guess I'll be taking my leave. I'll be seeing you Jerry."

"Same here," Jerry said as Chaosky headed for the door. "It was nice to see you again."

"I agree," Chaosky called back. "Take care!"

"You too,"

Chaosky then went through the door that opened for him as he then made his leave. Jerry was impressed to see Chaosky as a human, and was even more impressed to hear that Andrew and Alex are going to have a baby. Keeping that in mind, Jerry decided to get back to his work as we move onward…

* * *

The news has also gone as far as reaching some work areas as demonstrated at Andrew's workplace. It was shown that Phillip has learned of it himself.

"Hey Andrew, I've heard the news," Phillip spoke. "That you and Alex are expecting a child, is that true?"

"Yes, it sure is," Andrew nodded happily.

"Whoa," The other worker called Mark overheard this all. "Congrats dude, it must be a wonderful experience."

"It sure is."

"Yeah, let me give you some advice; don't push yourself too much with your children," Phillip advised him. "I happen to have two daughters at home and they are a riot. Trust me on this one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Andrew kept it in consideration.

"Well, I must get back to work now, take care Andrew," Phillip gave his farewells.

"Same here," Mark said. "Peace out bro."

"Take care you two," Andrew said his farewell to the both of them before the work day pushed by like it was nothing…

* * *

By the end of the day, Andrew was finally home as he had just walked in through the door, all tired out from another long day at work as he was taking off his work shirt and such.

"Whew, what a long day," Andrew sighed in relief as he was hoping to spend some relaxing time with his wife Alex to ease the tiring day away.

Unfortunately, such a thing couldn't happen since it was then he heard a hitting noise, followed by a scream of pain. Andrew sighed and decided to put his plans on hold as he went into the kitchen to investigate when he heard a conversation in said area.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" That voice belonged to Chaosky.

"Well, y'all were askin' fer it ya shrimp," That voice belonged to Robert as Andrew was greeted to the sight of a human Chaosky and Robert having gotten into a conflict and were planning on duking it out.

"What," Chaosky didn't like being called a shrimp. "Why you little…"

"Go 'head," Robert encouraged him. "I've been itchin' fer a fight all day!"

The two were about to fight it off…until Andrew intervened on the scuffle.

"GUYS, STOP IT!" Andrew shouted getting their attention. The 31 year old man took a deep breath and slowly ask. "Now, may I ask, what the heck is going on here?"

"I'll gladly explain it to you Andrew," Chaosky then pointed to Robert accusingly. "Robert here just hit me in the shoulder! He attacked me!"

"Hey, y'all were askin' fer it, because you only gave me half of the money I need for the ring I want to get fer Clova!" Robert defended himself.

"That didn't mean you had to attack me," Chaosky snapped. "There's also the fact that I've already told you that we need the money to be able to pay off the incoming taxes that we've gotten that's due by the end of the month! Sammy and I need that money to pay off our debts!"

"Well my darlin' and our weddin' is also important and not just some plum dumb taxes," Robert spat. "We can delay the tax payment 'til after I had gotten that ring fer Clova!"

"Hmph, like you know anything about paying off taxes," Chaosky retorted sarcastically.

"Ya wanna git at it again, ya runt?" Robert asked angrily, begging for a fight.

"Gladly," Chaosky said pleasingly, cracking his knuckles as he was willing to fight with Robert.

The two of them were about to fight it off before Andrew stopped them from doing so.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Andrew shouted, "This is nonsense! You two will not be fighting over something so trivial and stupid!"

Both of them were unable to say anything as Andrew then approached Chaosky.

"Okay Chaosky, let me see your injury," Andrew took a look at Chaosky's shoulder and realized it wasn't that damaged. Nonetheless, he decided to do the honor.

"Okay Chaosky, let me go treat that shoulder for you," Andrew was gone for a minute before applying some medicine on the shoulder. "Chaosky what the heck were you thinking!? You should know better than to get Robert all riled up like that! He's bigger than you, even if you are a human now! You could get seriously hurt, or injured, or worse!"

"I know Andrew," Chaosky said sadly as he should have known better. Andrew then faced Robert while treating Chaosky's injury.

"And you Robert, you should know better than to hurt Chaosky like that," Andrew shouted in a firm voice. "He is _smaller_ than you; human or not! Plus, Chaosky does have a point! Taxes aren't made cheap you know!"

"…right…" Was all Robert could say as Andrew finished treating Chaosky's injury. Once he was done, he continued speaking in a firm voice to the both of them.

"Okay, now the both of you will stop this foolishness right now," Andrew scolded. "You two are suppose to be friends, and these dumb fights and scuffles only show me otherwise! After all, you two remember the time you two were fighting over something so petty that escalated to the point where it got completely out of control?"

Chaosky and Robert were unable to say anything as a cheesy flashback was shown…

* * *

 _In the beach house that the spies lived in, it was shown that Chaosky (who was a light blue creature since this was in the past) and Robert had stopped fighting after a series of chaotic events, when suddenly, two secrets were revealed (courtesy of Alex) which revealed that Robert thought Chaosky was a spitless shrimp, while Chaosky felt that Robert was a redneck. That had sparked a new anger in them as Chaosky and Robert were angry at each other again._

 _"I'M A SPITLESS SHRIMP, HUH?!" Chaosky screamed, spitting in Robert's face angrily to emphasize his point._

 _"Looks who talkin'," Robert growled angrily. "Ya dare call me a redneck?!"_

 _It was then the two started fighting again, making vicious dog sounds as they were surrounded by a dust cloud as the madness would unravel afterwards…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Chaosky remembered that all too well; he especially remembered how Andrew finally snapped; let them know how he felt about that madness and that he truly had had enough with the insanity.

"I remember that Andrew," Chaosky said shamefully.

"But I want that money to git mah darlin' a perfect weddin' ring," Robert insisted.

"No! I will have none of that from you Robert," Andrew scolded him like how a father would scold their child for doing something wrong. "You will find another way to get the money for Clover's ring, you will stop with provoking these fights and scuffles with Chaosky, and you will not hit or attack Chaosky for any bloody reason whatsoever, got it mister!?"

Robert knew that when Andrew gets this angry, there was no convincing him otherwise. He then sighed in defeated and gave in.

"Alright Andy, I'll stop."

"Good," Andrew then told him. "Now I want you to apologize to Chaosky this instant!"

Robert just went with it as he then sighed again.

"Fine," Robert turned to face Chaosky. "Chaosky, Ah am sorry fer bein' rowdy wit ya just then."

"I'm sorry too Robert," Chaosky apologized as well. "This argument was both pointless and ridiculous anyway."

"Good," Andrew then asked them to do one last thing. "Now shake on it."

Not bothering to protest against it, Chaosky and Robert shook hands, as a way of sealing the deal.

"There," Andrew now sounded satisfied. "Now was that so hard?"

"Well, not really Andy," Robert admitted.

"Yeah," Chaosky then realized something that he decided to bring up. "Hey Andrew, you know I've noticed some strange changes with you lately. I've noticed that you've been acting far more mature lately."

"What do you mean by that Chaosky?"

"What I mean Andrew, is that lately, you have been acting more like a dad," Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah Chaosky, now that ya mention it, Andy here has been acting more like a father lately." Robert admitted that.

"Well you know," Andrew looked flustered and rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "It comes with being an expected parent to a soon to be born child."

"Yeah, that does make sense," Chaosky understood it all. "Well I'm impressed. Keep it up buddy."

"Thanks Chaosky."

Chaosky then gave him a thumbs up to show his sign of approval.

It was then a voice was heard, and it was revealed to be Alex.

"Honey! I'm about to take a bath for a bit," Alex called out. "Could you please help me out with this!?"

"BE RIGHT THERE IN A MINUTE BABE!" Andrew called out to her as he faced Chaosky and Robert. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. The expecting mother really needs my help. I'll talk to you guys later, and guys, please no more fighting."

"You got it," Both of them said together.

"Alright, talk to you later…" Andrew then went into the bathroom where Alex was waiting for him as Chaosky and Robert decided to watch this from a good distance away.

"They are going to make such wonderful parents," Chaosky admitted.

"They sure are," Robert agreed with this.

* * *

Eventually, the bath was all set for Alex, as Andrew helped his wife slowly get into the bathtub, who felt how warm the water was.

"Whoa, Andrew, this water feels so warm and relaxing," Alex admitted. "This water is making me feel so warm and relaxed inside!"

"That's the point of it dear," Andrew said. "I'm trying to keep you from being stress. Too much stress could harm the baby and could potentially make for a very unhealthy process for our child."

Alex smiled weakly at that.

"I know that sweetie," Alex said. "Andrew, you really are the best husband I could have ever asked for."

"Only for you babe."

"And a great father too."

"You are the best wife I ever married, and a great mother to our child."

"Oh Andrew, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Andrew then headed for the door.

"Hey Andrew," Alex then offered him. "Would you be alright if you could…you know, join me in this warm tub?"

Andrew then slowly turned around and had a smile on his face.

"Sure babe, I would love to do that with you." Andrew then walked to the bathtub, and took off his clothes and got into the bathtub. Once he did, Alex decided to cuddle up to Andrew.

"I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll," Andrew rubbed her rounded tummy that the baby was developing in.

They then started kissing again like normal as Chaosky and Robert heard all of this.

"They really were meant for each other."

"Yeah, I can't wait to marry Clova," That then reminded Robert of what he had to do. "Oh yeah, I guess I betta go and find some money fer that ring."

"Right," Chaosky saw Robert leave. "Catch you later Robert!"

"Same 'ere Chaosky!"

They then went their separate ways as the day continued onward…

* * *

By this point, it didn't take long for others to have heard about Alex's pregnancy, and it also didn't take long for no one to recognize Chaosky as a human (which annoyed him to no end) even those that liked Chaosky as a light blue creature. One day in particular was when Chaosky was at the house thinking about something, when suddenly, the door started banging, meaning someone was at the door.

"Hmmm… I wonder who that could be..." Chaosky got up and headed for the door to see who the heck that was.

When he opened the door, he was greeted to an unexpected surprise. Right in front of him was none other than Mandy, who looked a lot taller than she did in the past. Chaosky was surprised at her sudden appearance as he then cautious asked her.

"Uh, Mandy," Chaosky started. "What are you doing here?"  
Mandy then noticed Chaosky and was too confused by his human appearance.

"Uh excuse me, but who the heck are you suppose to be," Mandy asked. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Chaosky was really getting annoyed by this point.

"Okay, this whole gag of not recognizing me is really getting annoying and it's getting old at this point," Chaosky groaned. "Come on Mandy, you're telling me you don't recognize me and that you've never seen me before in your life!?"

"Wait a second," Mandy noticed something familiar. "You sound very familiar to me?"

In a matter of minutes, it suddenly clicked in Mandy's head as she started to recognize Chaosky.

"Oh my…Chaosky," Mandy was surprised. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," Chaosky nodded to confirm it was him.

"Oh my god," Mandy felt like fainting right then and there with surprise. "Your… you're a human…but…the last time I saw you, you were a light blue creature of some kind…"

"I know," Chaosky sighed as he expected this.

"How…how did you become a human?" Mandy asked cautiously.

"It's a long story Mandy, but let's just say that it's all thanks to Sammy for helping me become like this," Chaosky stated.

"What?" Mandy was all too confused.

Sam, who just so happened to have chosen the right time to show up, decides to vow for Chaosky.

"What Chaosky is saying is that I am the one that helped him with becoming a human Mandy, and he wanted to be one so he could spend some precious time with me." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "I wanted to be a human because I want to spend some quality time with my precious Sammy."

This got Sam to blush as Mandy was starting to understand this, while not care how they did it.

"Oh…" Was her only response at the moment.

"Now if I may ask, what are you doing here Mandy," Chaosky felt like asking.

Mandy then remembered the reason she came here in the first place.

"Oh right, I was just in the neighborhood, and I like, have heard about the big news with Andrew and Alex," Mandy then asked. "Are they totally having a child of their own?"

"Yes Mandy, it's true," Chaosky nodded.

"Well, I would so like to congratulate them for the news," Mandy said.

"That's nice Mandy, but I'm afraid they aren't here at the moment," Sam said shamefully.

"What, where are they?"

"They are out taking care of business and such."

"And where's Clover?"

"She's out with her 'Robby Poo' shopping, either for stuff for Andrew and Alex's baby or stuff for their wedding," Sam exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they got a mixture of stuff from both topics," Chaosky joked, resulting in Sam giggling as a result.

Chaosky then turned his attention to a confused Mandy still in the hallway as he then offered to her.

"Well come in Mandy," Chaosky offered. "I can fix you up a latte if you like?"

"That would be great Chaosky," Mandy liked the offer as she stepped in.

"I would like a cappuccino Chaosky," Sam spoke.

"You got it Sammy!" Chaosky said as they entered the house and talked and spent time together over hot beverages and this lasted for several hours or so…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

It was now night time and at the gang's house, we see Andrew and Alex lying on their bed getting ready to turn in for the evening.

"Whew, today was yet another tiring day." Andrew admitted.

"I know," Alex agreed. "I feel all worn out after a day like today."

"Well you know what," Andrew confessed. "I'd rather make sure that the well being of my beautiful wife and our soon to be born child is in check before I'm satisfied."

"Oh Andy, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met." Alex gushed.

"Hey, I'm always here for you Allie, no matter what." Andrew winked at his wife.

"I know that babe," Alex smiled. "And I'm always here for you too, no matter what."

"I know sweetie, and I appreciate that too."

"Yup, like the time you got transformed into a robot." Alex reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Andrew remembered. "That was a crazy day and a crazy mission too."

"Uh huh," Alex then remembered something else too. "And then there was the time where you and I had been on the run and on the move because you were wanted by the FBI for being a fugitive and for committing crimes that you did not do at all."

"Don't remind me," Andrew shivered at that memory. "That still gives me the shivers at how everyone ended up hating me for crimes I didn't commit."

"Not me though," Alex smiled. "I was there for you all the way through that madness."

"I know you were honey buns," Andrew smiled too. "And that's why I'm so lucky to have you."

"Oh Romeo," Alex grinned seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, baby doll," Andrew grinned just as seductively.

They then engaged in yet another French kissing session, with their tongues wrapping and dancing together in both of their mouths as they enjoyed and relished this for a long period of time before finally passing out for the night, as there was far more events that would unravel from Alex's pregnancy and them expecting a child in the future…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **WHEW, THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DONE FOR THIS SERIES, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AND ALL THE STUFF THAT NEEDED TO BE ADDED! STLL I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT OVER 2 WEEKS!**

 **OH HERE'S A FACT, THIS CHAPTER MAKES REFERENCES TO THREE FUTURE STORIES THAT I GOT PLANNED, TWO OF WHICH ARE MULTI-CHAPTERED STORIES AS OF NOW! I'M UNSURE WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO BE RELEASED, BUT I WILL GET TO THEM EVENTUALLY!**

 **ANYWAY, BECAUSE OF THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER, I WON'T DELAY FOR ANY LONGER:**

 **FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SOME MORE STUFF WILL BE OCCURING AND SOME OTHER FEATURES WILL BE INCLUDED AS WELL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **NOW IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT AT THIS POINT! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP, ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. Thinking About The Baby and Future

**Alright readers, here is part 4 to this story!**

 **Now I'm not sure how this chapter will go, as it might be shorter than the previous chapter; this one might contain fillers in preparation for the newborns' arrival. There's not much left to this story, since we have just about reached the climax for this wonderful story, so we are coming to the last couple of chapters to this story! I do hope you look forward to the outcome and the last chapters remaining as well.**

 **One other thing, I'm thinking of having their child be a baby girl, but I'm not sure yet. From what I'm thinking, the girl will probably have the colored skin Alex has, with her freckles, Andrew's green eyes, black hair and I want to name her Jennifer. This is up to debate however and I still haven't decided on it yet, but still, don't be surprised if this does happen!**

 **Now for this chapter, more stuff happens and occurs to our soon to be expecting parents that we know and love dearly, and some other stuff will be featured as well. What'll happen next? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It has been several months already since the announcement of Alex being pregnant was made and since a lot of friends have learned about this news, and if one were to look at Alex at this point, one could tell that she was definitely pregnant (the fact that her stomach has expanded to the point where it looks like she ate a big volley ball was a dead giveaway). That being said, Andrew was always there to help Alex out so she wouldn't get worked up and so they could both have a healthy and rather precious child to take care of, and she appreciates all of the help she gives him. Their friends Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Robert often stepped in to help them out as well, with the former now being a human, aiding in tasks that he couldn't do originally as the tiny light blue creature. Chaosky and Sam have offered to help by going out to shop for baby supplies for their expecting child, such as child-safe furniture (a crib), child safe toys for the baby to play with safely, and some other supplies, including diapers, pacifiers, blankets, stuffed animals, etc. in addition to aiding the married couple with tracking down a good investment insurance plan for their child for when he/she grows up into an adult.

Clover and Robert have been helping out too, by busily shopping for clothes for the expecting child, where Clover wanted to get girly clothes for the baby, while Robert was contemplating (and later decided) on getting more boyish clothes for their child when the time comes. Clover and Robert also decided on hair band for if the expecting 'girl' should wear 'her' hair in a ponytail or have pigtails, braids, etc. as well as getting some more boyish stuff including a ball cap, among other similar stuff. The store they got the stuff at offered them a full refund if something goes wrong, and the boy/girl stuff will be returned if the baby is the gender that the boy/girl stuff isn't suited for. They took the deal to heart and decided to roll with it for now until the baby is born.

* * *

Currently, we see our happy married couple spending some quality time together on a rocking sofa on an outside deck with a wired fence that keeps rain from coming in, but it also allows for a cool refreshing breeze to be blown in. The two of them were relaxing while a radio was playing right nearby them, as Alex leaned her head onto Andrew's lap while her husband kept her close and cuddled with her and their developing baby. Needless to say, they were enjoying it.

"Ah, there's nothing better for a husband than spending some quality time with his wife and their developing child," Andrew remarked pleasantly.

"Oh you said it honey," Alex smiled innocently. "I love spending these moments with you babe."

"Yeah, and enjoying this nice cool breeze is good for us too," Andrew grinned. "Just the three of us."

"Three of us," Alex looked confused.

"You, me and our little child silly," Andrew pointed to her stomach.

"Oh," Alex giggled cutely as she now understood what he was referring to. "I can't wait for our family to grow."

"Me either," Andrew agreed.

They then both sighed happily as they continued to enjoy the nice breeze as the radio beside them continued playing.

* * *

It was then a new song on the radio started playing and it was revealed to be 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' by Daft Punk. This got Andrew to grin as Alex realized what was playing and she gasped.

"Honey, they are playing one of your favorite songs!" Alex exclaimed gleefully.

"I know baby cakes," Andrew grinned in amusement.

 _'Work it, make it, do it, makes us…'_

"Oh Alex, did I ever tell you how much I love their works?" Andrew asked.

"Only like several hundred times Romeo," Alex mused, not sounding annoyed at all.

 _'Harder, better, faster, stronger…'_

"Man, I always enjoy hearing this song," Andrew admitted cheerfully.

"Oh Andy," Alex shook her head in admiration. "This reminds me of the way you acted that one time when Robert revealed that he never heard of Daft Punk before."

Andrew simply blushed at that memory, he was a little overexcited as well as overenthusiastic that one time.

"Oh, I definitely remember that one," Andrew rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I was kind of a dork at that time."

"Oh that might be true hon, but you are also so adorable when you act like that," Alex admitted, resulting in Andrew's blush becoming bright red. "Uh, what is the term that combines both of those words together again?"

"Adorkable," Andrew said.

"That's it, you were very adorkable Andy babe," Alex admitted. "You are my adorkable husband."

"Oh…" Andrew was speaking hesitantly.

"I mean that as a compliment silly," Alex giggled at his reaction.

"I know you do," Andrew then admitted. "You can be quite adorkable at times too honey, and that is a compliment coming from your husband."

"I am," It was Alex's turn to blush as the song was coming to an end.

"Yeah, I mean it's always adorable to see you act like my cute dork and be precious and beautiful on top of it," Andrew admitted some more. "All of those moments I adore so much about you."

"Wow, I guess your right," Alex realized this. "It would seem that we are an adorkable couple."

"Yup, especially with the many interactions we have and encounter together," Andrew grinned.

"Uh huh," Alex then had another question. "Just how many of those moments and encounters did we have again?"

Before Andrew could answer that question, another song was playing on the radio. The song that was playing this time was revealed to be known as 'Friday I'm in Love' by The Cure. This got Alex looking all hyped and excited for some reason.

"Oh, I love this song," Alex was overly excited right then and there. "It's one of my favorites!"

 _Yup, she is definitely my adorkable wife._ Andrew grinned in amusement. _Damn, I love her so much…_

It was then Alex started singing the lyrics to the song, and she did so in a rather enjoyable manner as if she was getting into it.

"I don't care if Monday's blue," Alex was really into it. "Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too."

Andrew was so into hearing her sing, that he found himself singing to it too.

"Thursday I don't care about you," Andrew sung as Alex was taken by surprise by this. Nonetheless they then sang the next part together.

"It's Friday, I'm in Love!"

They continued to sing as a duet to the song for what felt like several minutes. Afterwards, they started giggling and laughing together from the experience and sigh happily.

"That was so much fun babe," Alex remarked.

"It sure was."

"Andy babe, how come you decided to sing with me anyway?" She asked.

"Well, hearing you sing got me in a good mood and it got to me. I enjoy singing with you in times like this," He told her. "Remember when we sang that Moonbaby song 'Here We Go' together?"

"Oh I remember that babe," Alex remembered it all too well. "You know babe, most guys wouldn't sing a song like 'Here We Go' by Moonbaby with his girlfriend or his wife."

"Welp, I'm not like most guys," Andrew grinned with a glisten in his eyes. "I enjoy having fun with the love of my life, no matter how girly the singer may be."

"Oh Andrew, looks like I'm really rubbing on ya," Alex teased playfully.

"Only you," Andrew teased back as they started laughing some more.

"You are right Andy," Alex admitted. "We are a very adorkable married couple."

"Yup, even to this day," Andrew agreed. "I'm already wondering if our adorkable quirks will start rubbing off on our child when he or she is born."

"Knowing you and me honey buns, she probably will be adorkable like us," Alex said as she rubbed her tummy where the baby was developing.

"Oh yeah, I can see it already, this'll be the best family we create," Andrew lifted up Alex's shirt to show her tummy and then rubbed it before proceeding to kiss her stomach to show his affection for their soon to be born child. "I already love our child so much."

"So am I," Alex grinned happily at her husband. "Just as much as I love you Romeo."

"Oh baby," Andrew said with a sexy deep baritone voice before speaking normally with a seductive voice. "I love you so much too baby doll, my beautiful, beautiful pussy. What do you say we make some French sugar together with our mouths?"

"Oh I'm way ahead of you there my wonderful husband," Alex was ready for it. "Let's do it honey."

"OH YEAH BABY!"

They then started French kissing together, with their tongues wrapping around each other and dancing into each others mouths as their respective saliva build up and ended up in their lovers' mouth, meaning Andrew got a taste of Alex's saliva, and vice versa. Needless to say, they enjoyed every second of it as they were making French sugar together with their mouths...

* * *

A few minutes after they French kissed, one could hear Alex's stomach grumbling and the couple knew what that meant.

"Oh no, Andrew," Alex said in a nervous whine. "I'm having one of those craving moments again!"

"Don't worry babe, I'll hook you up," Andrew said to her. "I think it's high time we eat some lunch anyway."

"Thanks baby," Alex smiled weakly. "I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome lovely," Andrew grinned as he got up and helped Alex up shortly afterwards as he turned the radio off. "Come on, let's go."

"Way ahead of you Romeo," Alex grinned as they then went into the house and headed for the kitchen to eat something and to help satisfy Alex's craving for the umpteenth time (which Andrew understood greatly since she was pregnant and it was expected to happen). Despite this, they decided to have lunch together…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, while Andrew and Alex were getting their lunch, we see Chaosky and Sam together at the table reading a newsletter magazine, and since Chaosky had human fingers now, he could make use with them and turn the pages more effectively. The both of them were just looking through the magazine as there was nothing important shown, but they were still happy to be in each others' presence.

"Ah, there is absolutely nothing better than reading a newsletter magazine with my beautiful Sammy," Chaosky admitted.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam agreed with this. "It's also a good thing that these articles are written by a completely different editor than what we read previously."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "Especially after that whole shopping fiasco, I'm actually glad that the editor to that article was dismissed and he was terminated of his job for false accusations."

"Agreed," Sam nodded with pleasure as they looked through the magazine for several more minutes.

It was then a particular article had gotten both of their attentions.

"Hey, what's this article," Chaosky pointed to it.

"I don't know," Sam admitted as they then got a good look at the headline as it said the following:

 **L.A.M.O.S- THE EVIL ORGANIZATION THAT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE: AN EVIL ASSOCIATION OR A BUNCH OF LAME-O HAS-BEEN VILLAINS?**

Despite the rather cheesy, corny and cliché name for the article, the both of them took the next few minutes to examine it and see what it is about. Afterwards, what they saw left them shocked to no end.

"Wow, what kind of editor would create this article!?" Chaosky exclaimed in shock.

"I know," Sam had to agree with him on that. "This was really bizarre. This article says that a group called LAMOS was suppose to be formed, but it never got to see the light of day."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded as he pointed to a part of the page. "And supposedly, the leader of this group is known as…someone called Terrence, who is also told to be…Jerry's evil twin brother?"

"That's not the only thing that is shocking," Sam then exclaimed. "The article also says that in addition to Terrence, several bad guys we've faced before were suppose to be associated with the group."

"Yeah, one of the members was suppose to be Myrna Beesbottom," Chaosky cringed at that name. "The nanny that almost kicked Andrew and I to the curb… Ugghhhh, good thing that didn't happen…"

"Me too," Sam agreed. "She then tried to take over WOOHP by marrying Jerry."

"It's a good thing we put a stop to that too," Chaosky admitted.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam looked at the article again. "Whoa, look here! Another villain that was suppose to be part of this group is Tim Scam…"

"You mean the infamous Tim Scam," Chaosky corrected her.

"Yeah, that's just about right," Sam went with it.

"Oh my," Chaosky then exclaimed. "It also says that the group would have also consisted of Boogie Gus. The same Boogie that tried to turn the world into a disco-topia and recreate WOOHP into something evil."

"He also tried to make the world into his own personal 80's theme park." Sam brought up.

"That's true," Chaosky said.

"And the group would have consisted of Helga," Sam stated.

"Whoa," Chaosky seemed crept out for a second there before asking. "You mean that freakishly creepy woman who has this creepy fetish for clothes made out of animal fur, skin and flesh?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded slowly to show that she is crept out too. "That Helga…"

"You know," Something came to Chaosky. "There's something about her that's familiar… I just can't seem to put my head into what it is though…"

"In any case, it appears that this group who would have been called LAMOS, never formed," Sam changed the subject by pointing out what was in the article.

"Yeah, and it seems that the group never formed due to complications by the author," Chaosky stated. "It's also due to several personifications that would occur, the lack of motivation present, and the absence of any ideas on the author's behalf. Due to this, these five supposedly LAMO villains are still kept in their prison facilities where they would forever be referred to as 'the lame-os who weren't meant to be a villainous team'."

"Okay, that last sentence has got to be the cheesiest and ridiculous line I have ever read," Sam exclaimed.

"I know," Chaosky agreed. "But I guess they'll be forever lame-os judging by this article."

"I guess so," Sam shrugged her shoulders and just went with it.

It was then Andrew had come out of the kitchen for a moment and saw Chaosky and Sam doing something together.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked them.

"Oh, Sammy and I were just reading an article together," Chaosky said to Andrew.

"Really," Andrew looked curious. "What was the article about?"

"Long story," Sam stated. "But let's just say, it's about this villainous organization that was suppose to be formed, but it never happened due to several difficulties doing so."

"I see…" Andrew didn't feel like asking anything else, so he left it at that.

"In any case Andrew, how's Alex doing," Chaosky decided to ask. "Is she still having those craving?"

Before Andrew could even answer that question, Alex's voice was heard calling out from the kitchen.

 _"ANDREW, OUR LUNCH IS READY! I NEED TO SATISFY MY CRAVINGS…_ _ **BAD!"**_

"That would be a yes," Sam said softly in Chaosky's ear as a result.

"BE IN THERE IN A MINUTE DARLING," Andrew called out before turning to face Sam and Chaosky. "Sorry you two, I got to help my wife and soon to be expecting mother. I'll talk to you two later."

"It's perfectly understandable Andrew, we'll be here if you need us," Chaosky said as Sam nodded in agreement. "Talk to you later."

"Alright, later."

Andrew then rushed into the kitchen to aid his wife so they could eat lunch together. Chaosky and Sam got a good look of the two eating together as Chaosky had this comment.

"They really are a match made in heaven," Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah," Sam replied simply as the day pressed on and nothing else that was special happened then and there…

* * *

As the weeks continued to press on, it didn't take long for good friends of the gang (Mandy included) to actually show their support for the expecting parents, sending them cards, flowers, hand baskets with goodies for the new born whatever gender it may be. Both of them highly appreciate these gifts and that they really help out with the stuff they're going through currently, what with expecting a baby soon and such. In addition to that, Alex's craving were becoming more constant, Alex becoming exhausted even when she doesn't do much has become more and more frequent, and Andrew has matured far more mentally than he was previously, helping out his wife in any situation she needs his help with. It was safe to say that both Andrew and Alex were changing mentally in preparation for parenthood when their child finally arrives.

* * *

One night in particular, the two of them were getting ready for bed as always. As Andrew was getting himself ready, Alex was looking at her tummy, which showed the baby inside getting closer and closer to being fully developed. All this help from Andrew in keeping her safe and relaxed has really helped her so much, but there was still something that confused her as to how the baby would be born and how she would know if their child is ready. As a result, she then got her husbands' attention.

"Hey honey?" She asked him

"Yes babe," He looked at her with those green orbs she admired so much as she then asked.

"Uh, I was just wondering, how will we know when our baby is ready to be born?" Alex asked nervously, not sure how he'll answer that question.

Andrew was actually surprised by that question, as he was not expecting her to ask him such a question. Regardless, he had to explain it to her eventually and the baby was getting closer and closer to being born. That being said, he felt it was best to try to explain it to her in simple terms. Taking a deep breath, he then answered her question.

"Well babe, according to what Chaosky had told me," He started to explain to her. "What'll happen when our baby is ready to be born is…well, your water will break."

"Uh, what does that mean," She asked innocently.

Taking another deep breath, Andrew then said.

"It…means you'll end up going into labor," He said simply.

"Does…going into labor really hurt…really bad?" The way she asked that question was clearly filled with fear and it pained Andrew to see her in that state.

Andrew was really hesitant of responding because of that, but he eventually answered.

"Errrr….Well….sorta…?" He answered the best he could without making her cry. Fortunately, the response he got in return was more like this:

"Would…would you help me when I do go into labor?" Alex asked with those big adorable brown eyes that Andrew loves seeing from her, on top of how innocent she sounded when she asked that.

Andrew knew what this meant, and it was obvious what his response to her question would be. That said, he then replied.

"Without a doubt honey," Andrew said as he got into the bed right next to his wife. "I will help you when you get into labor. In fact, I will always help you with anything that you might be struggling with, regardless of the possibilities."

Alex weakly smiled and snuggled up to Andrew.

"Thank you so much sweetie," She thanked him. "You are the best husband I ever married."

"I know," Andrew gave her a heart warming smile. "And you are the best wife I ever married."

"Oh Andy, I can tell we're gonna make the best family we can form," Alex admitted.

"That's a given babe," Andrew grinned. "And I managed to form one with my beautiful pussy."

Alex giggled cutely as she got closer and closer to Andrew.

"Oh Romeo," Alex sighed happily. "I honestly really do love you so much."

"And I honestly really love you so much too baby doll," Andrew grinned with his face close to his wife's face. "You mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me too." She said softly.

Wasting no time, the two of them locked lips into a passionate French kiss, which has been becoming constant, even though Alex is pregnant. Once again, their tongues touched and danced into each others mouths as they got a taste of their lover's saliva, which didn't bother either of them. They made very seductive and pleasurable moaning sounds through kissing, a sign that they were enjoying it before they then passed out, embracing each other through sleeping as they kept their baby that's developing in Alex's stomach nice and warm and filling it with so much love. Their child was almost born and it was a given that their developing family was going to be an enjoyable one at that, and they would get continuing support from Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Robert and some of their other friends too. Their baby was almost born, and some hectic and rather crazy events were yet to happen, but they would be occurring soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SORRY THAT IT MAY BE SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, BUT THERE WASN'T MUCH MORE TO THIS THAT I COULD COME UP WITH IN TERMS OF CONTENTS, NOT TO MENTION WE'RE COMING CLOSE TO REACHING THE CLIMAX. THEIR BABY IS ALMOST BORN AND STUFF WILL BE UNRAVELING AS A RESULT. I DO HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY THOUGH!**

 **THE WHOLE LAMOS REFERENCE THAT I USED HERE WAS JUST SOMETHING THAT POPPED UP INTO MY HEAD AND I FELT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO INCLUDE IT, SO I DECIDED TO GO WITH IT! I HOPE IT'S NOT A PROBLEM WITH YOU GUYS!**

 **IN ADDITION TO ALL THIS, THERE HAS BEEN A BUG GOING AROUND ON FANFICTION RECENTLY, SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE LONGER TO BE UPLOADED THAN I NORMALLY UPLOAD IT! I DO HOPE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AND I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, WE WOULD HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED THE CLIMAX TO THIS STORY WHERE EVERYTHING UNRAVELS FROM IT ALL! WILL ALEX'S WATER BREAK? WILL ALEX GO INTO LABOR AS A RESULT? WILL ANDREW AID HER WITH THE PAIN OF BEING LABOR NO MATTER WHAT? AND WHAT OTHER SURPRISES WILL BE IN STORE FOR THEM, SUCH AS WHAT GENDER WILL THEIR BABY BE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU ARE UP TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I HAVE TO SAY HERE! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE CLIMAX, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	5. Alex's Water Breaks and Into Labor

**Hello there readers! Here is part 5 to this very mature story I've been working on!**

 **Now in all honesty, there's not much more to this story at this point! We've pretty much reached the climax at this point. Although I'm really thinking on having their baby as a girl and name her Jennifer, but aside from that, I really don't have much more to this story left, especially since I'm working on my other two stories as well. Because of that, there's a possibility that this may or may not be the final chapter to the story, so don't be surprised if it is the last chapter.**

 **Honestly, I'm really sorry for these delays readers! I've just been so stressed out lately, combined with the other two stories I've been working on during different times and coming up with the proper setups for the respective stories is really leaving me drained.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, we've just about reached the climax to the point where Alex finally has her water break and goes into labor, about to give birth, and some other mature stuff will be included. How will this all go? Will Andrew and Alex form the proper family that they've wanted to make? And what else will be in store for them and their friends? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It has been well past 8 months or longer since Alex had become pregnant with her and Andrew's child, and it's also been that long since her pregnancy has been revealed. Within that exact time period, Andrew has been there to help out his wife whenever she has been having difficulties with herself from the pregnancy, making sure she is safe and relieved of any stress that she could potentially have as a result.

Their close friends have been helping them and assisting them with preparations for parenthood too.

Chaosky (who has become a human thanks to Sam) and Sam had been helping the married couple with setups and supplies for their expecting child. They went through their way to get the right kind of crib, the toys, blankets, diapers, and other stuff that'll be needed for their child. Another thing that they have done was that they have gotten some home and life insurance for the couple so that their child could have a good income in the near future so there wouldn't be any trouble with it at all. Something else that they had done for the expecting parents was that they decided to install a baby safe styled room for their next child so the baby would be able to sleep and prosper in a safe and danger-free room for the first couple of years of its life. Needless to say, they had successfully gotten a fresh new room installed in their house for little to no income fees required, which made it all the more easier for them to handle. Andrew and Alex were impressed by this too, as they knew that their baby would have a safe place to sleep in for the first 2 to 3 years of its life once its born, and the room was properly decorated and setup to their likeness, as well as for the baby's safe-keeping.

It's worth noting that Clover and Robert had put in their efforts to help out the married couple with their expecting child as well. For their contributions of supporting them, the two of them had went through their way to get new clothes for their expecting child, (clothes for both genders were purchased to be on the safe side), as well as getting some shoes, socks, some accessories, and even some hair clips (that Clover wanted to get for the baby in case it really did turn out to be a girl). They did all this in addition to making plans and preparations for their wedding dreams, which at this point, has not been made clear and there still isn't a date on when their wedding will be happening on. Despite this, they still gave Andrew and Alex much needed support in this time that they were going through changes with themselves.

By this point, it was clear that both Andrew and Alex have matured gratefully, and for the greater good too. Alex has been acting far more like a caring and gentle mother lately who has been appreciative of all the good stuff that has been occurring to her and the much needed support as well. She has been far friendlier with her friends lately and she has especially been sweeter and even more affectionate towards her husband, who has been there for her every step of the way. Everyday and night as the baby continues to develop in her stomach, she had gotten more and more affectionate to Andrew, wanting to cuddle with him before she takes a nap, enjoying his presence, and she even has wrapped her arms around him before they went to sleep for the night. Frankly, it was quite clear that Andrew was not bothered by this at all, in fact, he has been feeling honored to helping his wife and taking good care of her while she is pregnant, as well as cuddling with her and wrapping her in a hug, and has even rubbed her tummy and kiss it to show his love for their child, all while they continued to compassionately kiss with so much love.

Andrew has drastically changed too, in regards to how much he has matured mentally and behavior-wise. It was obvious that he was acting more like a dad lately and he has been quite supportive of the future family he was forming with his wife. No longer was he the same Andrew he was from long ago, back when he was in a complete and utter state of hopelessness and despair, nor was he the broken man from that time period either, especially from the time that the FBI wanted to hunt him down and kill him while everyone else in the world (save for Sam, Clover, Chaosky and his then girlfriend at the time Alex) had expressed so much hatred for the man for the crime he didn't cause. At that point in his life, he was at his most lowest point, being an extremely broken down man who was in a strong state of hopeless and despair, even when Alex was with him. Thankfully, they had found their real villain and Andrew's name was cleared. While the FBI refused to apologize for the misunderstanding, and everyone else in the world (except for close friend Robert, and good friend former enemy Mandy) refused to apologize to him for what they said as well. However, Andrew did not care about that at all; he was just satisfied that he was not longer the most wanted man in the world that was to be brought to death, and he was satisfied with the close friends he has and was especially satisfied with just having his then girlfriend there for him. Now he no longer felt like that; he showed no interest in wanting friendships with those that dislike him and all that mattered to him was the formation of his future family could be made with his beautiful wife that he happily married. It was clear that he was in a happier position and nothing could take that away from him.

The others have been fully aware of these incoming changes as well and by the looks of it, the others had this funny feeling that Andrew and Alex would end up becoming excellent and wonderful parents to their soon-to-be-born son/daughter. One night in particular, the others were talking about this as Andrew and Alex were sleeping together after having French kiss with love and passion.

 _"You know guys,"_ Chaosky had whispered. _"I get this strange feeling that both Andrew and Alex are going to be the best parents to this child they're about to have."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Sam had nodded. _"Especially since they've been acting far more mature and acting more like real parents would in the real world."_

 _"When do you think their child will be born anyway,"_ Robert questioned silently. _"Does anyone know at all?"_

 _"Well it has been almost 12 months since she got pregnant in the first place and it's been a little like 10 or 11 months since she revealed the news to us and the others."_ Chaosky had deduced correctly.

 _"So that means Alex could be expecting their child any day now,"_ Sam concluded.

 _"I so totally hope their child will come soon,"_ Clover gushed to herself. _"I wonder what their child will look like."_

 _"We'll probably find out in due time,"_ Chaosky said. _"For now, I think we should leave the married couple to sleep and rest after another busy day for the both of them. We should probably get some sleep ourselves anyway."_

 _"Good idea Chaosky,"_ Sam liked his idea. _"We should just turn ourselves in for the night."_

 _"Fine,"_ Clover had sighed. _"Come on Robby Poo, we should spend the night together."_

 _"Good idea bumpkin,"_ Robert liked the idea. _"Let's go."_

They then said their goodnights to each other as they went to their respectively sleeping areas and turned in for the night as Andrew and Alex kept sleeping away together. It was clear that their future would most likely be a bright one for them all…

* * *

A few days has passed since then as by this point, Andrew felt like it was best for himself and his wife to read up and learn about the terms maternity and paternity respectively, since it was clear that the both of them were entering those respective states and they were catching up on how to handle being in those states and how they are managed. They were sitting on the couch together and Andrew was reading the book on the terms while Alex was leaning her head onto Andrew's shoulder, while looking over to the book he was reading to know about it. The book was gotten courtesy of Chaosky and Sam, who got it for them the moment they were informed about Alex being pregnant and that the married couple were going to be parents. It was clear that Alex had been on maternity leave since she's been out of work in order to prepare for the baby, and that while Andrew has been working still, he's been begging for only half time in order to help take care of his wife. To his enjoyment, they allowed him to do that, but at the cost of only being paid half of what he is normally given. Andrew didn't care about that; his only concern was taking care of his wife and their soon to be born child. This expression was quite clear as Andrew was reading a particular page of the book out loud.

"And so the term maternity leave is used constantly for expecting mothers who are out of work because of an expecting child they have, which is what you are in currently dear," Andrew read from the page to his wife. "And that these are also the ways on how to cope with entering the maternity and paternity states respectively so one can ensure a healthy and long-developed family being formed in the processed."

"Hey Andrew," Alex had started to speak to him while lying her head on his lap.

"Yes babe," Andrew put the book to the side to focus on talking to Alex.

"How bad does it feel to be put into a state of maternity precisely?" She had asked him politely.

Andrew sighed as he had expected this question from his wife. As such, he gently rubbed her head and answered her question.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not bad to be in a state of maternity," Andrew answered. "It means that you have been gratefully maturing into a healthy and happy mother who is entering the state of motherhood with the expecting child. It's okay for you to feel these craving and feel so wiped out, because it shows that you want our child to be happy and to be satisfied while developing into our healthy soon to be born child. You have really shown to have entered the state of maternity too sweetie."

"I know that sweet cakes," Alex said as Andrew wrapped his arms gently around Alex's chest. "But have you been entering the state called paternity too?"

Andrew chuckled lightly at how she delivered that question.

"Oh, of course I have baby cakes," Andrew answered. "I have shown the signs of entering fatherhood. I have been helping you out with all the problems you've been having while pregnant, I've been showing far more support to you and our baby, making sure you aren't stressed and keeping our baby from developing in an unhealthy manner, and I've been only working half time just so I can take care of you and help you out through this period in time we're going through."

"I know Andy, and I am happy that you've been supporting me like this too," Alex smiled weakly at her husband while rubbing her tummy. "You are going to be a great father honey."

"And your going to be a great mother sweet cheeks," Andrew said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I love you so much Romeo," Alex said admittedly.

"I love you so much too baby doll," Andrew replied romantically as a result.

They then took part into yet another French kiss with their tongues exploring each others' mouths while tangling up together and dancing, enjoying this feeling as were filling each other with love and their soon to be born child was feeling the love from within Alex's stomach as they were making love with their mouths.

Eventually, they were finished as they were happy to be with each other in this time period.

"Andrew, I love you and I love our baby," Alex admitted while rubbing her tummy compassionately.

"I love you and our baby too Allie," Andrew kissed his wife on the cheek before rubbing her tummy and giving it a kiss to show his love for their developing child. "We'll be the best parents to this kid, I promise."

"I believe you Andy," Alex grinned. "I believe you with all of my heart."

"I know you do love."

They then embraced each other in a loving hug, getting their baby to feel the warmth as a result as they spent the remainder of said day together, thinking about their almost born child in the process…

* * *

A couple of days later after that discussion have passed as it was clear that Alex's water would break at any time now, judging by all the tummy pains she's been experiencing with her stomach that by this point, looked like she ate a big beach ball. Andrew was there to comfort her with the pains and keep her relaxed about it, which wasn't a problem at all. But then later that night happened, where the gang was all sleeping in their respective bedrooms, with our married couple sleeping together, unaware of what was about to happen to Alex in several hours or so.

Andrew and Alex were simply sleeping peacefully until the morning hours finally arrived. Alex in particular, was trying to sleep her pains in her stomach away, but it was impossible since there was some kicking in her stomach going on, and eventually, a part of her stomach had finally snapped into two, causing water to begin leaking out from the bottom. It was time.

The moment water leaked out from Alex's bottom did she feel a pretty indescribable pain as she then proceeded to scream.

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Alex screamed so hard, it immediately woke her husband up, along with the others as they all came into the room shortly afterwards. Andrew was all too concerned for his wife.

"Alex, are you okay," He asked in concerned. "What's wrong?"

Alex noticed her bottom leaking and she said in pain.

"Andrew…my bottom is leaking some wet stuff," She groaned. "It hurts."

Andrew's eyes grew wide at this as he then said.

"Oh my god! Alex, your water just broke and you've gone into labor," Andrew stated. "Our baby is ready!"

Alex would have loved to hear that, but the pain was too much for her.

"OWWWW! ANDREW!" She shouted again as Andrew helped her.

"Shhhh, don't worry, I'll help you babe," Andrew said to her as he then faced the others in the room. "Guys, we have to get Alex to the hospital right away!"

"You got it," Chaosky said as he pointed his finger to the door in declaration. "TO THE VAN!"

"Wait, we have a van," Andrew asked as he had his wife in his hands, carrying her in his arms to help her. "Where did we get a van?"

"Sammy and I rented one for the occasion in case this moment was to ever come," Chaosky stated. "It's to make our trip to the hospital more efficient."

Andrew didn't care at the moment; his top priority was to get Alex to the hospital right now.

"WELL, LET'S NOT WASTE ANY TIME," Andrew shouted. "LET'S GET GOING!"

"RIGHT," Chaosky then shouted once again. **"TO THE VAN!"**

* * *

The scene then switched to the van which was now on the road and they were heading to the hospital with no time to spare. Chaosky was driving as fast as he could with Sam in the passenger's seat, Robert and Clover were in the center, thinking about their just about ready child, and Andrew was in the far back of the van with his wife, comforting her and keeping her at bay until they got to the hospital.

"Owww…" She moaned. "Andrew, it hurts…"

"I know it hurts sweetie, but it'll be okay," Andrew cooed. "I'll help you through this honey. I promise."

"Ow," Alex winced in pain. "Thank you hon. I love you."

"You're welcome, and I love you too sweet pea," Andrew said as a result.

In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at the hospital (it helps that Chaosky wasted no time in transporting them there).

"Hey guys, we're here," Chaosky had proclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Way ahead of you Chaosky," Andrew got out and was now carrying Alex who was in labor. "Don't worry Alex, I got you."

"I know you do, Andy," Alex winced in pain as the gang wasted no time to get into the hospital to deliver an expecting child that is the kid of Andrew and Alex…

* * *

In the next scene, the gang was already rushing through the hospital as Alex was in a wheelchair, groaning and moaning about her pain while at it as Andrew was the one to be pushing her wheel chair, as he constantly told her that he is here for her and that she'll be okay. She was also starting to feel woozy as she had trouble keeping awake due to her energy being drained from her aches and pains. Chaosky had already informed the hospital prior to this of a baby that'll be arriving once Alex has gone into labor and he along with Sam had already made all the payments out to make sure the procedure could be handled and taken care of. Once they made it to the area that they were designated to arrive to, several doctors had heard of the announcement and they were there to escort Alex to the pregnancy room (the room where expecting mothers give birth to their child). They took the wheelchair off of their hands as the doctors headed for the aforementioned room. Andrew was about to accompany them into the room, but a guard had prevented him from passing.

"No no no no no, no one is allowed to be in here while the doctors help the mother deliver the baby," The guard stated in a brash manner.

Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Robert knew they couldn't bite back, so they sat down. Andrew however, had to reason with him about it.

"But sir, that's my wife that went in there," Andrew tried to reason with him. "My wife is about to give birth to our child in there! That's our kid she's giving birth to! You have to let me in so I can help her through it!"

Sadly, the guard's decision was firm as he then shouted.

"NO EXCEPTIONS!"

He then went into the room, and slammed the door behind him, as it was now locked and Andrew had no way of getting in there to comfort his wife.

"Yow, talk about cold reception," Clover retorted.

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "That's just about the right way to put it…"

They then waited in the area while Andrew grew gradually more and more stress…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room where the pregnancy crew had made the arrangements in to help deliver the baby of Andrew and Alex's, Alex was already on the nursing bed, feeling her stomach in so much pain as the doctors were just about ready to begin the procedure, wearing the light blue hats, over-shirts, and masks.

"Is everything ready for the procedure," One of the doctor's questioned.

"Just about sir," Another doctor explained. "Everything is set and our patient is over there ready to deliver her baby."

"Excellent," A third doctor proclaimed. "Now we just have to get to work and get this woman here to follow the procedure."

It was then they heard Alex was then heard moaning, getting the attention of the doctors.

"Hey our patient is awake," One of the doctors exclaimed. "Maybe now she may corporate and push to complete the process."

They then heard her mumbling in pain.

"Uh, I think she's trying to say something." Another doctor pointed out.

"Could this end up interfering with the process?"

"Quite you."

It was then Alex was clearly heard saying.

"A-Andrew…" She asked in pain.

"Andrew?" One of the doctors was confused. "Who's Andrew?"

"I believe Andrew happens to be the husband of our patient, and happens to be the father of the child that our patient will be giving birth to at any second." A fourth doctor pointed out.

"Wasn't he in the waiting room with the others that just arrived?"

"I believe that was him."

"Can…can I please have Andrew in here," Alex begged in pain. "I don't think I can do this without him…"

The doctors were thinking for a moment.

"Well, should we allow Andrew her husband to come in here?" Another doctor asked.

"Hmmm," The doctor thought for a second or so. "Well I guess if it'll help her out and corporate, I guess we can have her husband come in to watch the procedure."

"Fine by me," The fourth doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go fetch him in here."

"Great idea." The doctors went with it as said doctor went to fetch Andrew to help comfort Alex…

* * *

Back in the waiting room, while the others were waiting patiently, Andrew was pacing, getting really _really_ stressed out and anxious, and worried about his wife and how she's doing.

"Oh no oh no oh no," Andrew was panicking. "I'm so worried about Alex. Since I'm not there to comfort her, who knows how she's doing!"

"Man, he is one very dedicated father," Clover huffed.

"Well, that's parenting for you Clover," Sam insisted.

"Yah," Robert agreed. "He's goin' ter make a fine father."

"Agreed." Chaosky nodded at that comment.

It was then one of the doctors opened the door and got their attention.

"Excuse me?"

"What's up doc?" Chaosky asked curiously.

"Uh it's in regards to a Mr. Andrew, as his wife Alex wanted to have him with her during the procedure," This got Andrew's attention as the doctor then said. "So er, Mr. Andrew, if you could please step on in and head to the room at the end of the hallway, we would gladly-"

The doctor didn't even get to finish that sentence, for Andrew immediately zipped by him and headed for the room by the end of the hallway, wasting no time in getting to Alex's aid. The doctor was confused as he looked at the others, with Chaosky shrugging his shoulders and responding.

"Eh, he's worried about his pride and joy," He stated. "Both of them if you ask me, his wife and their newborn baby…"

The doctor just went with that as he headed back to the procedure room. By this point, Chaosky proceeded to call people at different places, inventing people including their friends (such as Mandy), Alex's parents, a couple of minor characters, and even Jerry as they were about to witness the birth of a newborn child to Andrew and Alex, and the best part was just starting…

* * *

 **END OF PART 5…**

 **YEAH, I DECIDED TO LEAVE THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER, SINCE I DIDN'T WANT TO FINISH THE STORY TODAY! I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS AND I DO HOPE YOU ARE ALL LOOKING FORWARD TO THE OUTCOME!**

 **NOW AS I SAID BEFORE, I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAYS, SINCE I'VE BEEN SO STRESSED OUT LATELY WITH THREE DIFFERENT STORIES I'VE BEEN WORKING ON LATELY, COMBINED WITH A RATHER NASTY REVIEW, AMONG OTHER PERSONAL STUFF, IT'S BEEN REALLY HARD ON MY BEHALF! I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEMS I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH MENTALLY.**

 **NOW ANYWAY, AS I SAID BEFORE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE REAL FINAL CHAPTER, AND IT'LL BE THE OUTCOME TO THE STORY, THE BABY OF ANDREW AND ALEX'S WILL BE BORN, PEOPLE THAT THEY ARE CLOSE TO WILL BE ABLE TO SEE THE CHILD FOR THEMSELVES, THE GENDER WILL BE REVEALED AS WILL THE NAME, AND THE CONCLUSION WILL BE HELD! HOW WILL THIS GO? WILL ANDREW AND ALEX BE GREAT PARENTS? WHAT GENDER WILL THE BABY BE? WHAT WILL THEY NAME IT? HOW WILL EVERYONE'S REACT TO THE NEWBORN CHILD? AND WILL THERE BE ANY OTHER EVENTS OCCURING FOR THE CONCLUSION AND THE OUTCOME OF THIS STORY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR IF YOU LIKE, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT A NASTY REVIEW, PLEASE!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT HERE! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE TO FINISH THE FINAL CHAPTER SOON, AND I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY IN SPITE OF THE DELAYS. WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	6. Their Newborn Baby Daughter

**Alright now people, here is the sixth and final chapter that I'm doing for the story 'The Benefits of Making Love'!**

 **Now first of all, let me just say that this is the story that took me the longest amount of time to develop and actually have all the chapters made out; I started it in January and it took me over the course of two months just to finally getting to finishing this story. Regardless, I have had a swell and excellent time writing this story for all of you, I hope you have been enjoying it and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter to this story.**

 **One other thing, after I complete this story, I'll be solely working on the story 'Alone in the World III' which may possibly be my longest story for this series yet. Speaking of which, with this chapter, there will be some foreshadowing to later chapters of that story which Andrew brings up with his wife Alex. I am informing you of this now so that you won't be surprised when it does come up.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, Alex is going through the procedure, Andrew is there to help comfort her, all the people Chaosky planned on contacting will be showing up, the newborn baby is born, the gender will be revealed as will the name, and the conclusion to the story will be made. How will this go? Will Alex give birth to a baby successfully? Will Andrew comfort her throughout it all? How will the others react to the baby's birth? What gender will the baby be? What will Andrew and Alex name the baby? And how will the conclusion to this story go? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE PREGNANCY ROOM WHERE ALEX WAS IN:**

In the room that Alex was in, we see the expecting mother moaning and groaning about the pain she was feeling with a bunch of doctors in the same room with her. This continued for several moments when suddenly, Andrew ended up storming into the room in panic, having been granted permission to help his wife with the delivery of their newborn. He looked extremely concerned and worried for his wife judging by the look on his face.

"ALEX!" He shouted with desperation.

The doctors gave him a confused look for a second or so before Alex started moaning again, especially after she saw Andrew having entered the room just then.

"Oooohh…Andrew…" She moaned in pain.

"Alex," Andrew went over to her without wasting any time. "Are you okay honey?"

"Oh babe," Alex groaned. "It's hurts _so_ _ **much…"**_

Andrew then started rubbing her to get her to calm down and breathe softly and slowly.

"Its okay sweeties, it'll be okay," He said in a comforting voice. "I'm here now, so just breathe slowly so the procedure can be done effectively."

"Oh…thank you honey," Alex weakly said.

"Anytime love," Andrew said softly. "I'm always here for you."

Alex gave him a weak smile for a second or so.

"Okay, now that her husband is her to get her to calm down, how are we going to achieve the procedure," One of the doctors questioned.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the easiest method to do this would be to follow the vaginal delivery procedure," Another doctor said. "Since it would be the easiest process for us to follow."

"Are you sure about that?" A third doctor questioned.

"Of course, and it seems that she has been going through the first stage, judging by her aches and pains and the fact that she has her husband here to comfort her," The particular doctor examined. "And based on my calculations, this first stage would require the shortening and opening of the cervix."

"Ah so we should follow the cervical effacement and cervical dilation processes correct?"

"Yes, but both of them usually occur during the closing weeks of pregnancy and it's complete by the end of the latent phase, be it that the expecting mother has gone into labor."

"Now we just need to follow through the active phase then."

"Yup, and we can check and see that the following criteria are met," The one doctor then pointed out. "Three to four contractions every ten minutes, the rupture of the membranes, and cervical dilation of 3 to 4 cm."

"Sounds like a plan to me," A fourth doctor was willing to go with it. "Hey can anyone grab a spare bucket for when the placenta gets delivered?"

"Already got it sir," Another doctor walked in with said bucket for the organ. "I had gone and retrieved it after I had informed the husband about his wife wanting his attendance during this procedure."

"Very good," The leading doctor nodded in amazement as the bucket was placed right next to him. "Let's get the active phase process started shall we men?"

"Yes sir!"

They all got to work on the active phase of the vaginal delivery process, seeing that the latent phase had already taken place. Alex, still in pain, was really confused by what they were talking about.

"Honey, what are they talking about?" She asked her husband.

"Oh, they are just talking about following the right process to help you give birth to our newborn," Andrew told her. "Believe me, I'm not too fond of the terms they were using either."

"Oh, okay babe," Alex slowly nodded as she felt the pain from within her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be fine," Andrew cooed to his wife. "Your husband is here to help you through this and make sure our beautiful child is a happy and healthy newborn."

"I know," Alex said weakly. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Allie," Andrew kissed her on the cheek to show that he isn't going to be leaving her as he continued to rub her, making sure she tries to stay calm and at ease during the whole process…

* * *

Several hours have passed since the procedure had started, and it was clear that Andrew had lost track of the time, but he honestly didn't care at that moment; his top priority was making sure his wife would be calm and okay and that their child is born in a rather healthy and proper manner. Alex was not only feeling pain, but she was also feeling very drained from all of this, since the procedure of her labor state had taken a huge toll on her. Despite this, she smiled weakly and looked at her husband in admiration; this man really has grown up in so many ways, especially from the heartbroken child he was back when she first met him when he and Chaosky first moved to Beverly Hills. Since then, Andrew and Alex grew closer to each other, to where the two of them became an official couple. Over the years, the two of them have been through several different types of mishaps, chaos, madness, missions, and out-of-the-ordinary events that hit them from all directions, all of which had the two of them rely on their loyalty for each other and show that they really were perfect for each other and they were a match made in heaven. Alex especially remembers the time where Andrew was framed for attacks he did not commit and became a fugitive on the run; she accompanied him and was there for him throughout it all, and she was especially there to support him when he was consumed by self-deprecation, agony, depression and despair, and he had finally gotten to the point where everyone would be happier without him and he was really contemplating on committing suicide with a shotgun, something that caused Alex to inform him that he isn't alone in this world and that people would not be happier if he was gone and talked some sense into him, while letting him know that she _loves_ him, and that she is always there for him in the worst-case scenarios along with showing that she really is loyal to him. Needless to say, if it wasn't for Alex's action into helping get to Andrew's traumatized mind, he _really_ would have succeeded in killing himself.

Andrew remembers that all too well himself; after that day, he never felt like the state he was in again, and he had properly grown up and shaped into a reasonable and honored young man that he is today, all thanks to his wife for saving his life. He was grateful for having married the best lady he ever had and he was grateful for having a child with her as well.

 _Man, I've come a long way since Alex and I first became a couple many years ago._ Andrew thought to himself. _I really owe my life to my wife and soon to be expecting mother of our child. She saved my life that day, and if it weren't for her, I really would have committed suicide and we wouldn't be married, and we wouldn't be becoming parents…_

* * *

Andrew was grateful for that day and had felt like a newly refreshed man since. It was then one of the doctors finally spoke up.

"Okay, looks like the following criteria has actually been met," The doctor said. "All the required functions have been met for this phase."

"Very good,"

As the doctors continued to examine the scene, Alex then decided to ask her husband.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think our baby will look like?" She asked him with those beautiful eyes of hers that Andrew will never get sick of.

Andrew had to think of it for a minute, as he didn't know exactly what there child will look like. He then decided to give her a reasonable answer.

"Oh well, uh I believe that our child will be the most beautiful thing we have ever been given to us," Andrew started. "And it'll most likely have certain body parts that both you and I will share and that our child will be the luckiest person in the world to have such a good and happy couple as the parents."

Alex took in everything that he said and had taken it to heart as she smiled weakly.

"Honey, I hope our baby is the most beautiful and happiest child that we could have." She remarked dearingly.

Andrew smiled in a warming manner as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so too baby cakes."

"I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

There was a romantic and happy scene between the two as they both stared at each other in admiration.

* * *

It was then Alex felt a whole new feeling of pain inside of her and she was really hurting inside now as something was occurring in the vaginal area of her body. The doctors noticed this and realized what was happening.

"Hey, something is occurring in the vaginal area of her lower end," One of the doctors announced. "That means one thing."

"Yup, she has entered the second stage of the vaginal delivery; the fetal expulsion," Another doctor had proclaimed.

"We're getting something," A third doctor examined. "It seems that the stage has been stimulated by prostaglandins and oxytocin. The cervix is fully dilated and ready to make the accurate procedure."

"Hold on. We got to make sure everything is as accurate as the calculations have given us," The fourth doctor insisted. "The pressure on the cervix is increasing at a high level, and the patient might possibly have the sensation of the pelvic pressure."

"Not to mention the huge urge to start pushing," The leading doctor added. "And end up giving birth to the baby as a result."

"That's right," The doctor nodded. "So let's make sure it's all accurate."

They then checked the procedure to make sure it was all up to the correct status. While they were doing that, Alex was feeling a huge surge inside of her.

"Owww! Andrew, it hurts so much!" Alex cried in pained.

"Sshhh, it's okay Alex," Andrew tried comforting her. "I'm not leaving you. I'm here for you. I won't leave you, I promise."

"Oooh Andrew, it hurts so bad," Alex whined in agitation. "I feel like that I'm going to die from this."

"Don't say that Alex," Andrew cried out as he then went to assure Alex right then and there. "Listen to me babe, you are the best thing to have ever happened to me, and ever since the day I first moved into Beverly Hills to begin with. We've been through a lot together over the years, and if there's one thing I've learned from all of that, it's that we are _always_ here for each other."

Andrew took a deep breath before he continued.

"Allie, you are an awesome lady, the greatest girlfriend I have ever gotten, an extremely superb wife that I had so much happiness and joy in marrying, and you are also going to be the greatest mommy this child will be born to. You were always there for me when I was shroud with doubt, agony and despair," Andrew then remained her of that one event he went through. "Remember the time I was framed for attacks I didn't commit? I was in the state of despair over time, and I was ready to give up, but you showed me other wise. You saved me honey, and if it weren't for you and your dedication to making sure I'm safe and free from all the agonizing despair, I really would have went and committed suicide with a shotgun! You are the reason why I am still here and you never gave up on me, and now it's my turn to show you the same!"

Alex was in tears, not just from the agonizing pain she was feeling, but from what Andrew was telling her. He then went to conclude his sentence.

"I will always be here for you babe, you help me see the light and got me to turn into a newly refreshed man, and I am extremely grateful for that, so know this, we will always be here for each other, and nothing will split us apart or drive us to death under normal circumstances," Andrew got to his conclusion. "We will always be here for one another, and starting right here, right now, we are going to create the greatest family we could have ever made together!"

Alex was touched and heartwarmed by what he said, despite the pain she was still feeling. Letting tears drip down her face, she then exclaimed.

"Oh Andrew, thank you so much," She thanked him. "You are the greatest man I've met, an awesome and sweet boyfriend I've been happy to have, the most superb husband I had so much joy and happiness in marrying and you'll also be the greatest father I could think of to our child!"

"I know Alex, we'll both be wonderful parents, I swear," Andrew then said to her. "I love you so much baby doll, don't ever forget that!"

"I love you so much too Romeo." She said as a result.

Suddenly, the doctors noticed something from the vaginal section.

"Oh my, it looks like the head of the child is fully engaged in the pelvis," The doctor stated. "It's at the widest diameter that has passed below the level of the pelvic inlet."

"That means the baby is started to gain the urge to pass through the vaginal introitus, and is ready to be born," Another doctor exclaimed as he then told the patient. "Okay miss, we are going to need you to push and corporate with us now while we deliver your baby."

"Ouch," Alex winced as she felt the urge to push. "Okay…"

"Don't worry babe," Andrew assured her. "Remember, I'm here for you."

"I know hon," Alex said.

She then started pushing as instructed as the doctors waited for the process to be completed.

"That's it miss," One of the doctors said as the baby was slowly being pushed through, "Keep it up."

"There we go sweetie," Andrew encouraged her as he had his hands on her shoulders for comfort. "Keep pushing, you got it."

"Okay."

Alex kept pushing, feeling a more desirable need to scream for every passing second as this kept up, due to the intense burning and stinging sensation she was feeling.

"Ow, it burns and stings," Alex groaned as she kept pushing.

"I know it does sweetheart, but your almost there," Andrew reassured her. "Keep it up babe."

"Thank you Andy."

"Anytime Allie," Andrew grinned as Alex was almost done with the pushing part of the process.

"That's it ma'am," One of the doctors had gloves on as he held his arms out for the baby to land on after it got pushed out. "Just a little bit more, your almost there."

The pushing process kept up for only a few more moments or so…

* * *

Suddenly, right when the baby was finally exiting the vaginal area, Alex then couldn't hold it in any longer as she let out a very loud and shrill scream.

" _ **AAAIIIEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Andrew reacted to this immediately as he then comforted her.

"Alex! Are you okay Alex," Andrew asked her with concern as the newborn baby ended up in the arms of the doctor who took on the task of getting the baby delivered.

Alex, now to the point of exhaustion nodded as she was panting heavily.

"Yes Andy, I'm fine," Alex panted. "That really hurt."

"I know, but it's just about over," Andrew assured her.

"Thanks babe."

"Don't mention it love."

They then heard some crying sounds coming from the newborn as the doctor holding the child then showed them their baby.

"Congratulations you two, you have gotten yourselves a healthy baby," The married couple looked at their newborn baby and noticed that the child had some feminine parts from the eyelashes, the hair and the tiny vagina underneath, and that only meant one thing.

"Our baby is a girl," Both Andrew and Alex said in awe at their newborn baby girl. "She's so beautiful."

"That she is," Another doctor had put on gloves in order to extract the placenta from Alex's womb. "Now I'm just going to have to extract the placenta from our patient and remove it from her opened womb that the baby came out of, so this should only take a second."

Alex nodded slowly as the doctor reached his gloved hand into her womb to remove the placenta from inside of her as she was starting to wince in pain again as Andrew comforted her and told her that she'll be alright. In a matter of minutes, the extraction was done and the placenta was removed from her womb as the doctor then took the organ and tossed it right into the bucket that they had on them.

"There, that's taken care of." The doctor in particular took off his gloves and tossed them into the trash can.

The married couple and now parents to their newborn daughter nodded their heads so they could confirm that they understood him. Alex in particular, was drained completely as she had the tired and exhausted look in her eyes.

"Andrew, I'm feeling so tired." She said to her husband.

"I can tell Alex," Andrew understood what she was saying. "That must have taken a lot of energy out of you."

"It did."

"Ahem, well now that that's all set," Another doctor got their attention as he was still holding their newborn girl. "I think it's time for your baby to get acquainted to the both of you."

Andrew and Alex nodded in understanding as the baby was then placed right onto Alex's upper chest and had attached her baby mouth to one of Alex's exposed breasts for a moment or so. Then the baby stopped crying and then looked at the two of them with the most precious looking eyes anyone could ever think of. It was then they notice their daughter had Andrew's eyes and had the same skin and hair color as Alex. They both aww'd at this.

"Oh look honey, she has your eyes," Alex squeaked in a tired manner.

"I know sweetheart," Andrew smiled happily. "And she has your skin and hair color."

"I know sweetie pie," It was then Alex had a question that came into her mind. "So hon, what are we going to name our daughter?"

Andrew thought for a moment or so to come up with a good name for their daughter and then came up with something remarkable.

"Oh I know," Andrew had a great idea. "How about we name her Jennifer?"

This got Alex interested as she then questioned.

"After your deceased mother sweetie,"

Andrew nodded to confirm her interpretation to be correct.

"Yes babe."

"Andy," Alex whispered. "I love it."

"It's settled," Andrew grinned. "Our baby is named Jennifer."

Andrew and Alex smiled together as their baby now named Jennifer was with them as this was a newly made family moment.

It was then the doctors then asked him.

"So do you want to have the others know about the delivery success?"

"Give us a few minutes sir," Andrew told him. "We want to be able to cherish the beginning of a family that we have just formed together."

"Ah, understandable," The leading doctor said. "We'll give you three a few minutes acquainted together."

"Wait sir, before you go," Andrew felt like asking the all important question. "How much is this going to cost us?"

"Ah that? You don't have to worry about that at all," The doctor insisted. "Your human friend Chaosky had already made the payment for the procedure several weeks prior to the delivery of the baby, so you are all set."

"Okay, that's great to here," Andrew smiled, since he was happy that his best friend Chaosky would cover for him in this time in need, especially since he had to be here for his wife and help her out. "Thanks so much for this sir."

"Anytime mister," The doctors started to make their leave. "We'll give you a few minutes to cope together."

"Got it!"

The doctors then took their leave as the married couple had watched their daughter Jennifer get acquainted with the both of them, as she was sucking on Alex's left exposed breast and having the need to be breastfeed. The baby was happy and was enjoying it.

"Well Alex, here's to our new family that we have created together." Andrew said in happiness.

"Agreed sweetheart," Alex smiled weakly with tired eyes. "To our new family."

They then admired their baby daughter as this was a precious sight to see.

"Awww Andy, our baby is so precious," Alex said.

"I know babe," Andrew was moved too. "Our daughter Jennifer is going to be such a beautiful girl."

Andrew then started to reach his hand out and gently touched their newborn girl.

"She's such a soft and healthy baby too," Andrew cooed. "That she is."

The baby Jennifer then made a gurgle sound and noticed Andrew touching her. Following her baby instinct, Jennifer went on and grabbed Andrew's finger with her very tiny baby hands and started sucking on it like a pacifier. This got Andrew moved as their daughter was already feeling close to her daddy. Alex watched in admiration as she remarked.

"Awww, Andrew, she's really loves you," She cooed. "She loves her daddy."

"I know," Andrew smiled as he watched Jennifer suck on his finger. "She is daddy's little girl alright."

"She's also mommy's little girl."

"That's right."

After sucking on his finger, the baby then grabbed his hand and started hugging it, showing her love for her dad.

"Aww," Andrew felt happy inside. "I love you too Jenny Wenny." He said to her in a baby-ish manner.

Once that hug was done, the baby gurgled again and wanted to see her mommy. Andrew noticed this and decided to hand her over to Alex.

"Oh, honey our baby wants to show you her love for you too," Andrew gave Alex the baby as Alex admired how she hugged her mommy. Alex placed both of her hands on her and cradled her in her lap.

"Aww, your mommy wommy loves you too Jenny Wenny," Alex cooed to her as the baby felt happy with her parents. Andrew then went and placed his left arm around Alex's back as they both smiled at each other before smiling at their baby daughter, spending the next few minutes together before revealing to everyone else the gender and identity…

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, the gang was still waiting, and they were accompanied by everyone else that Chaosky had contacted previously and they all wanted to see the baby that is the child of Andrew and Alex, wondering what its name, gender and identity is. They were growing anticipated with each passing second, hoping that the both of them were okay...

A few minutes later, the doctors came out and decided to inform them that the baby has been born, noticing all the people out there (with one person holding a sign saying 'IT'S A BOY!') and noticed that it was a full house out there. Nonetheless, they decided to make the announcement to them.

"Ahem, excuse me for a minute," The leading doctor got their attention. "But the young married couple's baby has been successfully delivered."

"What?!" Everyone in the waiting room said all at once as they all had hyped up looks on their face.

"Right this way," The doctor and his assistance moved aside to let all of them head on in with anticipation as they wanted to see history in the making, in the form of a newborn child.

They all were rushing to get in there.

"What does the baby look like," Chaosky said in curiosity. "What's the gender?"

"Yeah and what is its name?" Sam questioned.

"I hope it's a girl," Clover admitted.

"We'll find out soon enough," Robert remarked.

"I hope we get to see our grandchild," Carmen said.

"Same here dear," Richard agreed.

"I'd say, I must wonder what the child looks like too," Jerry admitted.

"I hope the child is happy to have Andrew and Alex as parents," Mandy said.

"Us too!" Everyone else said simultaneously as they all headed into the room that Andrew, Alex and their newborn were hanging out in.

* * *

Once they went into the room, they were then greeted to an oblivious Andrew who was focused on his wife and their child until he felt the strong presence in the room, which made him get all too surprised.

"Whoa," Andrew was surprised by this. "I wasn't expecting a full house."

"Well what did you expect? We all wanted to see the newborn," The human Chaosky stated as the others looked anticipated.

"Yeah, I would love to see my grandchild," Carmen said.

"Okay guys, be patience," Andrew informed then as he then faced his wife. "You ready to reveal our child honey?"

"Ready when you are dear." Alex said, completely clothed as of now.

"Okay," He then turned his attention to everyone in the room. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet, our newborn child."

Andrew then stepped to the side to reveal his wife Alex now holding their newborn girl Jennifer. Once they caught sight of her, they all aww'd at the sight.

"Awwww…" They all said in admiration.

"Oh and if you are all wondering," Alex decide to make the reveal. "Our newborn baby is a girl."

"Ooooooo…" The others seemed intrigued by that.

"Fabulous," Clover was hyped about that.

"Welp, I guess ah gotta return the boy stuff," Robert declared.

That one person with a sign that said 'IT'S A BOY' took the sign and broke it into halves and tossed it to the side.

"What's her name?" Chaosky asked.

"Her name is Jennifer," Andrew told them.

The others were pleased with their choice of names.

"Well, it's nice to see that Jennifer is your baby girl," Sam stated.

"So are we," Andrew grinned.

"I must say, this is marvellous," Jerry stated.

"It's great to see that Jennifer loves her parents," Mandy said.

"Not to mention be our granddaughter," Richard exclaimed.

"That's right," Carmen nodded in agreement.

They all nodded in agreement. It was then Alex then told her husband.

"Hey honey," She told Andrew. "I'm feeling all tired right now."

"Oh right," Andrew understood what she wanted. "Guys, I think it's a good idea if I, Alex and our little Jenny get home to relax after everything that has transpired today."

The others thought that was a good idea as they went with that.

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky said. "We better get ourselves back to our respective homes too."

"Yeah," "Uh huh," "Sure," "Good idea," "I'd love to go home myself anyway,"

"It's settled," Andrew smiled to his wife and their daughter. "Come on love, let's go home, the three of us."

"Okay sweetie," Alex smiled weakly as she had their baby in her hands.

"I'll drive you guys home," Chaosky said to the newly formed family. "Let's go."

"Alright!"

And they all left the hospital together as they all decided to head back to their respective homes, making comments and congrats on the newborn baby. Alex had some trouble walking due to being drained from giving birth to Jennifer, so Andrew had to help escort her to the van Chaosky rented with Sam for this occasion…

* * *

Once they had left the hospital, Chaosky and Sam were once again, in the driver's seat and the passenger's seat respective, Clover and Robert were in the middle first seats in the van again, and in the back seat, was the husband Andrew with his drained out wife Alex and their newborn baby girl Jennifer. The both of them were watching Jennifer grow fond of the both of them in admiration. This was a start of a new family between the two.

"Look at her Andrew," Alex said. "She's sleeping in my arms."

"And with her mommy and daddy to accompany her," Andrew smiled happily as he placed his right arm around Alex's back. "Alex, this is the beginning of a beautiful family we have formed."

"That's right honey," Alex smiled too. "And nothing will split us now that we have a daughter to take care of."

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew grinned. "I guess that this really is one of the many Benefits of Making Love."

"You know it," Alex agreed. "I love you so much Romeo, and our child."

"I love you so much too baby doll, along with our daughter." Andrew said.

They then proceeded to French kiss for the umpteenth time as they were going to be heading back home with their daughter Jennifer as the beginning of their new family was just formed and they were going to cherish it and be good parents to Jennifer. Perhaps there could be more mishaps that could occur to the two, but whatever they may be, the married couple will be together and hopefully keep their child safe from anyone dangerous. It was quite obvious that people that witnessed the baby were impressed for the married couple who were now parents to Jennifer, and if they were to witness it, it would make sense that Andrew's deceased parents would be proud of them too, especially since they started a family and had their own child to take care of. All in all, it seemed to be a happy ending for the married couple here as the van they were riding in was heading back home as it drove into the distance, as the screen then faded out in black, meaning that this is the end of the story now readers…

* * *

 **THE END NOW EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS RATHER LONG DEVELOPED STORY EVERYONE! I DO HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS RATHER MATURE THEMED STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SINCE JANUARY AND NOW IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I REALLY AM HAPPY TO BE FINISHED WITH THIS STORY!**

 **I DECIDED TO MAKE THEIR CHILD A GIRL BECAUSE I FELT THAT A DAUGHTER WOULD BE A GOOD CHOICE FOR THEM! THE REASON SHE WAS NAMED JENNIFER WAS BECAUSE OF TWO THINGS: A SHOUT-OUT TO JENNIFER HALE (SAM/MANDY'S VOICE ACTRESS), AND THE FACT THAT ANDREW'S DECEASED MOTHER WAS NAMED JENNIFER, AND SO I WANTED TO FOLLOW THOSE TWO REASONS!**

 **ANYHOW, NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY, ALL MY FOCUS WILL BE PUT INTO ALONE IN THE WORLD III NOW, AS I CONTINUE TO WORK ON THAT STORY AND MAKE SURE IT GETS FINISHED TO MY LIKENESS! SPEAKING OF WHICH, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU SAW THE FORESHADOWING TO THAT STORY HERE, AND THAT'S WHAT'LL BE USED IN LATER CHAPTERS FOR AITWIII! I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **I'LL BE WAITING A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE I DO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALONE IN THE WORLD III! UNTIL THEN, I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN AGAIN EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS RATHER MATURE-THEMED STORY AS A WHOLE, WHILE BEING CLEAN AND POLITE ABOUT IT!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT HERE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
